Brothers and Sister
by Ember411
Summary: Puckerman sibling story. Puck and Jake helping their little sister/half-sister with freshman year of high school.
1. Sarah Puckerman

**Hey Guys. So as I said at one point, I will be uploading the first chapter of Marley Jane soon, but I got this idea this morning and wanted to get it down. I thought it would be interesting for Puckerman siblings stories and I loved this idea I had. And since everyone has named Puck's sister, Sarah, I will keep the name for her.**

**So I don't know how old she is but I like to think she's around Jake's age, maybe a year or three years younger. So in this story I decided to make her three years younger than him. Making Sarah a Freshman and Jake a senior. And Puck, well, Puck.**

**Hope you all like this and once again, I will upload Marley Jane sometime this following week.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brothers and Sister.<strong>_

**1: Sarah Puckerman. ****  
><strong>

I woke up early at dawn to shower, dry my hair and pick out the best clothes. It had to be perfect. It was my first day of high school at William McKinley High. The same school that Noah, or as everyone called him; Puck, graduated a couple of years ago. It was now 2014 and until 2018 when I graduated, I had to make sure of three things when I go to the school.

Join Cheerio's.

Join Glee Club.

Avoid _him._

It's not that I didn't like him. It's that I _hated_ Jacob for as long as I could remember.

* * *

><p>I still remember the day Noah told me about Jacob. He sat me in the living room and spoke gently to me about this whole thing. That's how Noah was too me, not a jerk or badass like he is to everyone else. It made perfect sense too since I'm the only girl and his little sister and no father around. He spoke gently but bluntly stated it too.<p>

_"Hey, remember when Ma and Dad got into an argument a couple of years ago, I think you were three or something like that."_

_"A little. I remember all the screaming and you'd come in and hold me until the screaming stopped."_

_"Yeah well apparently there was this slut waitress that Dad did and she got pregnant from him. We got a half-brother named Jake. He's a few years older than you though. Dad kept it hidden until the waitress lady sent him a letter threatening to tell Ma unless Dad became involved fully in Jake's life. She had no idea we were in the picture too."_

_"Is that why Daddy left us, Noah!?" I cried out. "He went to be that other kids Dad!?"_

_"No, Dad just left everyone and did his own crap." Puck said. "Just thought I should tell you before you heard anything."_

_"Oh god and older than me? How much?"_

_"Three, I guess. Should I mention his birthday too..."_

_"DON'T YOU DARE SHARE WITH ME THAT ME AND THAT KID SHARE A BIRTHDAY!"_

Noah was quiet when he told me that, giving me a look that expressed the truth. This kid Jacob and I shared a birthday together. October 14. Just a year difference. Great, I share a birthday with the kid who caused Mom and Daddy to break up and for Daddy to leave. It's his fault Daddy left. If he hadn't been born, Daddy would of stayed with us and we be a loving family.

Noah forced Jacob and I to meet in person one day near the end of the school year. He told me, in his words, "Your stupid Christian friends are going to the park and asked too meet you there."

I arrived at the park and waited for Christine, Megan and Jennifer but instead Noah came with this kid about his height wearing a leather jacket and appeared to be half-black and half-white. They both came over to me and the kid introduced himself as Jake. No, I thought. It couldn't be...this kid?

_"Noah, who is this?" I demanded. Sure I was fifteen, but I was demanding at times._

_"Sarah, meet Jake. Jake, this is Sarah."_

_"Hey," He said again. He turned to Noah and said, "She looks more like Dad than you do."_

_"Excuse me!" I yelled. They both looked at me. "This can't be our brother! Dad isn't black!"_

_"My Mom is."_

_"The slut waitress is black?"_

_"My _MOM_ is black," He stated. "Shit Puck, you and her use the same words."_

_"So what? She's nicer." Noah said to him. "Hey Sarah you and Jake got something in common."_

_"Oh I know. The same damn birthday!" I yelled._

_"No, dancing."_

_"You never mentioned she danced." Jake said._

_"Because her stupid Christian friends dance. Kristen, Margaret and Judy."_

_"Their names are Christine, Megan and Jennifer, Noah." I said as I took my flip-flop off._

_"Who cares." Puck said._

_Jake was about to speak again when I threw my shoe at him. He reacted and Noah asked why I did that. "He's the reason Daddy left us!"_

* * *

><p>I left after that and avoid Jacob all summer. Noah tried to get us to know one another like he did, but I didn't want to do a thing with Jacob. Noah can have his brother relationship with that kid, but I wanted nothing to do with that kid. He caused my family to break up.<p>

I shook off that idea as I looked for something ideal to wear. I ended up finding a white lace tank top, blue polka dot skirt, brown belt and brown boots I "bought" all from a store. I wasn't like my brother, but I gained some of his habits. Mine were clothes only. My secret: Always go to a different store, and sometimes go to a different city. Once you enter a store, wait two months before returning back to that store.

I got dressed, brushed my wavy long hair and teeth and finished by the time I had to eat breakfast.

I ran down the stairs and found that Noah was awake. He's lived with us for over a year now. Mom couldn't care less and I didn't mind. He took one look up at me from his waffles and said, "Tryna get pregnant, little kid?"

"No. I'm not your girlfriend." I said.

"Good, go change. Guys are gonna look at you and get that head of theirs messed up."

"What?"

"Your gonna stay a virgin until marriage! Go change!" He yelled.

He cared about me I swear. After Quinn got pregnant Noah had given me that talk. The sex talk. Mom did too, but she just said, "No sex." whereas Noah explained the consequences of non-safe sex. Pregnancy, STD's, ect.

I ran up the stairs, put on a pair of tights and ran back down. He nodded. "Better."

"Where's Mom?" I asked sitting down.

"I don't know, off being an idiot again." He said. "First day, holy shit your grown up. Freshmen year...yeah, good year."

"You dumped everyone in a trash bin." I said to him. "What if someone tries that with me? Or what if someone tries to—"

"Just say your name and that I'm your brother and Jake's your brother." Noah said. I crossed my arms at him when _his _name was mentioned. "What? Sarah he's your brother whether you like it or not."

"I, Sarah Zemira Rivka Gabriella Puckerman, will NEVER call Jacob my brother."

"It's Jake."

"Whatever." I said as I placed my toast in the toaster. "I can't wait to join Glee and Cheerio's."

"Hell no, don't be a Cheerio. They're bulimic and anorexic bitches. They have this nasty drink Sue gives them. It's like toxic and all the guys want to get a Cheerio in their pants."

"I'm not like that." I said.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I was out of the door and walked to school. I stayed alone listening to music until a pick-up truck pulled up and I saw it was <em>him <em>driving. He offered a ride, but I ignored him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first chapter done. So I need help, I need song ideas for Sarah's audition for Glee club. It'd be awesome if you could do that.<strong>

**Thanks.**


	2. McKinley High

**Thanks for the song ideas, I liked them all.**

**So your gonna meet my OC's for this story. Christine Rollin, Jennifer Jillians, Megan Brighter (All found on BIO page)**

**Note: I had made New Direction's win 2013, therefore they could continue having Glee club.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brothers and Sister.<strong>_

**2: McKinley High. ****  
><strong>

The school appeared a lot bigger than when I've seen it. I came here a few times to see Noah in games and sing, though I never told him because he worried a lot about me and how I would be treated around by the guys at the school. I could take care myself. I did for the short time Noah went to juvie and while he was off visiting Finn at college. But of course that usually ended with making pasta every night for dinner.

As I stepped inside the school and saw the ocean of students going to classes or finding them I had realized one more thing. I was a Puckerman. The first one to ever step in this school was Noah, he had defined what a Puckerman was. Hopefully nobody would bother me about this whole ordeal and ignore me. They wouldn't even notice that Noah and I were not the same. Noah didn't care too much about school, which worried me about his future, but he seems happy now with his pool cleaning service (his work within that work with his customers) and screen writing. I cared about grades for high school. Not sure about college even though Mom is telling me to go and no end up like "Lazy ass," or "Stupid Ass." (Noah and Daddy). But I cared to just pass and get out.

I glanced down at my schedule once more and studied my classes.

1:** AP English Language-Comp**

2: **Spanish**

3: **Math**

4: **Psychology**

LUNCH

5: **AP US History**

6: **Gym**

7: **AP Biology**

8: **AP Government class**

I wasn't intelligent or brilliant as most people, but I managed to do all the require summer work for all the AP classes I was taking this year. I loved English, History, Art, Music and Psychology. I plan on taking more AP classes in my years here and show that I'm not like Noah at all.

I found my locker and, surprise surprise, it was Noah's locker...and _his _locker too for the time being. It must be tradition for a Puckerman to get locker 069. As in the last two digits are a Puckerman thing. I signed as I entered the locker combination and got everything I needed for my first four classes.

I had twenty minutes before school actually started. I decided to take the time and walk around the halls towards my class. I knew where it was, as I've walked around before, so I wouldn't worry too much about being late. Even though first days teachers excused students being late to the class. Of course it was the first day of school too and already sign up sheets for clubs were hung up on the activities wall. I saw the sign up sheets for Cheerio's and Glee club. I grabbed out my purple pen and signed my name onto them.

Sarah P.

Noah told me that _HE_ had just used his first name. Idiot. I heard that Mr. Schue guy figured it out.

I knew I wouldn't be alone too much. I knew some of the current members now from seeing them perform over the years. Unique Adams, Ryder Lynn, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, _HIM_ and Sugar Motta. So personally I wouldn't feel too alone and I would have more friends other than my three current friends and _HIM._

Speak of the Devil. I saw _HIM _walking down the same hallway as me, with Ryder Lynn next to him and holding Marley's hand. (Ryder, not the dumbass). I pretended to be doing something else like reading my class schedule again, hoping they'd see pass me.

Wrong.

"Hey Sarah," _He_ said. "Excited for the first day?"

I ignored him. Just like I have for years in the past as soon as I met him at the park.

"Sarah?" He asked again. "Sarah, come on, it's been a few year now...get over it."

"Screw off." I said.

Marley, who I heard was the nicest girl in the school, broke up the fight and said while looking at the Glee auditions paper. "Break a leg for auditioning." She smiled warmly. Ryder nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Later." I briskly went off away from _Him. _I could hear him explain to them what just happened.

_"That's Puck's little sister, my little half sister, Sarah. She's pissed because she thinks me being born caused Dad to leave everyone."_

I shook my head off and went into the class room of my first class. My AP english class. I sat in the middle row and observed as the other students came into the class, one by one. Most of them smiled and laughed as they saw their friends in the class and ran over instanly. I knew a lot of people who came in, but I never had one person yell out, "Oh my god! Sarah! We're in the same class!" and they run over and we'd hug.

That is until my friends came in. Or as Noah called them, my "stupid Christian friends". Christine Rollin, Jennifer Jillians and Megan Brighter. Christine was like the leader of our group. Pale cream skin with long blonde hair. Megan was second in commande if Christine wasn't around; she would physically fight someone who mess with Christine or Jennifer. Jennifer...she wasn't dumb, but had weird things in her head.

They all saw me and came over and sat around me. "Hey girls," I said.

"Hey looks, it's our Jewish friend." Jennifer said. "Suzie."

"Sarah." I said.

"I thought it was Suzie..."

"So," Christine started. "How was your summer, Puckerwoman?"

"Fine."

"I saw your brother, Jake," Megan started. "He's so hot. Why didn't you tell us he's hot."

"He's not my brother."

"Wait...your name is Puckerman...he's Puckerman... is this like those two Roosenvelt Presidents who aren't related, but share the same name?" Jennifer asked.

"He's hot." Megan stated again. "Hey, let me see your schedule."

I handed it to her. She examined it and said, "Hey, we all have the same classes with same teachers."

Chrsitine ripped it out of Megan's hand and looked it over. "Oh yeah, we do."

Jennifer looked over Christine's shoulder and smiled. "Yey! I'm not alone in my classes."

They then wrote their names down, in pink and purple and orange pens, so I'd remember who I had a class with.

**AP English – **Three of them.

**Spanish – **Christine, Megan.

**Math –** Jennifer, Megan

**Psychology – **Three of them.

**Lunch**

**AP History – **Christine, Jennifer

**Gym – **Three of them.

**AP Biology – **Megan, Christine

**AP Government – **Three of them.

At least I wasn't alone in class. "So are you girls signing up for any clubs or sports?"

"I wanna be a Cheerio!" Jennifer said.

"Same here." Christine added. "And Glee Club."

"Me too." Megan said.

"I am too, both Cheerio's and Glee," I said.

"Me fourth for Glee." Jennifer said.

* * *

><p>Class started. We went over the homework given to us over the break, though the three of them didn't answer as many questions as the rest of us did. They didn't even do the homework given. After class we were given our first assignments for the year.<p>

Christine, Megan and Jennifer handed me their papers to do. I usually typed their papers as my handwriting was very different from theirs.

That's how it was in Spanish, Math, Psychology too. THey'd give me their homework, I do them, I give them back in the morning. I usually handed them a folder with their names on it so that it was all organized. I didn't mind it. As long as I had friends, I was happy.

Lunch time I sat alone by myself. Christine and Megan were flirting with some of the football boys while Jennifer was making a food pyramid out of her mashed potatoes. I sat near a window eating my home brought lunch and keeping to myself when someone joined me at the table.

"Hey, how are classes so far?" He asked me.

"Go away." I told him.

"Sarah we're going to be in this school the whole year. You can at least be nice to me and tell me how classes were."

"Fine. Eight hours of homework, dumbass." I said.

"Eight? What are you taking, AP classes?" He laughed. I handed him my schedule and he overlooked it. "Holy shit, four AP classes. That's unreal."

"Bite me Puckerman." I told him. "Now go away."

"Puck asked me to just check on you, that's all." He said. "Need help with anything?"

"I don't need a mentor." I told him. "Go away."

"Fine. I'll see you later." He winked before getting up and walking away. What the hell did he mean by that?

* * *

><p>It made sense after lunch. I walked into my History class early and sat down in the middle row. Other students joined in and I saw Christine and Jennifer walk in and go to the back where some footballers were sitting. The last student to enter the room was <em>Him.<em>

Fuck.

He luckly and thankfully didn't sit next to me, but rather behind me. God, I just wanted this school year to end now.

The teacher came in, settled his things down and began name calling for attendence.

"Jacob Puckerman?" He called out.

"You know Mr. Schue, you can just call out Jake." He said.

"Just Jake?" Mr. Schue laughed.

"Just Jake." He also laughed. How was that funny?

"Sarah Puckerman?" Mr. Schue called out.

Slowly I raised my hand, hoping nobody would ask if we were related or just happens to share the same name or anything like that. But this Mr. Schue guy just nodded and called out the next name. Whoot.

Class ended. I stood up and followed to where Christine and Jennifer were, orangizng the papers to give me. "Hey Sarah, this is Robby and Billy. They were wondering if you coudl do their homework too, since you're a brillent person."

"Um, sure." I said. Crap, too much homework.

"Thanks." Christine said, taking Robby and Billy's homework and handing it to me. "See you in a few minutes."

The four of them left as I put the papers in my bag quickly then joined them. _He_ tried to talk to me, but I ran off.

I thought that was the only class with him.

No, AP Biology and AP Government class.

After the last bell ran I got up and walked away from the classroom. _He _came up to me.

"Hey, how come your friends are giving you their homework papers?" He asked me, confused.

"They're doing something after school and don't want their papers to get ruined." I lied.

"Okay..." He didn't seem to believe me. "See you tomorrow. Glee auditions tomorrow."

"Fuck off. Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean you have to be a mentor to me!" I yelled. After that I just ran out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>I got home and opened the mailbox and checked through it once I got inside.<p>

**To: **Sarah Puckerman  
><strong>From: <strong>James Puckerman.

A letter from Daddy from the prison. I was happy.


	3. Letters and Memories

**Sorry this is short, but I had too. Haha.**

**IMPORTANT: Character changes, go look on profile please. I just switched the actresses for Megan and Jennifer. Jennifer is Sarah Hyland and Megan is Emma Roberts.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Letters and Memories.<strong>

Noah was out working and Mom was out on a date with her newest and latest boyfriend, Todd Burger. That left me alone at the house. I re-heated some chinese food and started reading all the assignments for the classes I was taking with the trio. Slowly I understood the assignments and figures out what each of the four papers would say so that they were different, but still on topic. I put them back in the main folder and took my food out as it finished. I grabbed everything and went upstairs to my room.

My room wasn't too big. It was the same size as Noah's room. But it seemed smaller because I had more things in there than he had in his room. A bed with some old toy animals on them, a closet, a wardrobe, a small tri fold vanity mirror, boxes with movies and books and my Barbie doll collection all settled in the Barbie dream house. It wasn't the real one, Noah made it for me when I was five because Mom couldn't afford to get one for me and all my friends (before Noah hated them) had a Barbie dream house.

I sat on my bed and opened the letter from Dad. He said he was doing fine and missed his little pumpkin and wanted too see me soon. I felt my heart break; I missed him too. I wish he could get out now and come home but he's in there for a couple of months and Noah told me Mom wouldn't let Dad back inside house even if there was a killer tornado outside the house.

I put the letter under my pillow and grabbed the three folders from under my bed. Jennifer's orange folder, Megan's purple folder and Christine's pink glitter folder. I then grabbed the laptop I saved up for and plugged it in and started to work on the papers. I had about 10 hours of all AP homework assignments to work on, plus my other classes, which equaled to about fifteen hours. I worked fast but I knew I would be up late practicing for my auditions; Glee and Cheerio's.

I worked on all of my friends assignments first. As I was in the middle of highlighting the marks (In orange, purple and pink per girls color) I started to think back to several years ago when I first met Christine, Megan and Jennifer. Back in first grade...

* * *

><p><em>I remember telling Noah that I was excited for first grade. I couldn't wait to go and meet new friends after being in some home school care that Mommy's friends had until she moved over the summer. Noah was also getting ready for school too, but his supplies consisted of non-school materials but instead straws, electric buzzers and some other things for jokes.<em>

_Noah ate his waffle. "Yeah, first grade was alright. Enjoy all the naps you can though Sarah, you'll miss them soon enough."_

_"What if someone is mean to me?" I asked._

_"Tell them your big brother is gonna beat them up until they're cookie crumbles. That'll scare them." Noah said. "Hurry up and finish up before Mom leaves you behind."_

_I nodded and ran to put my shoes on. I was wearing a beautiful bubblegum pink dress with white tights and black ballet shoes. My hair was brushed neatly by Mommy and I wore a pink headband with white polka dots on the band. I grabbed my white sweater and met with Mommy at the car with Noah._

_Noah and I were at the school at the same time. Mommy made him come with us to my classroom and upon entering the room I saw all the bright colors in the room. Toys laid about everywhere and small circular and square tables with small chairs settled at them. Most of the kids were having free time until it was time to sit at the carpet with the sunshine face and get ready for the day. I notice how many kids there were in the class. I hid behind Mommy, too afraid to go in there._

_"I wanna go home Mommy," I muttered._

_"You'll have fun. Go on." She pushed me forward. "Say goodbye to your brother now, Sarah. You'll see him later."_

_I turned to Noah and hugged him. "Bye Noah."_

_"Later Sarah." He said._

_He left and Mommy brought me into the class some more. Other mommies and daddies where there too. "Mommy, why isn't Daddy here too?"_

_Mommy leaned down so she was eye level with me. "Daddy couldn't be here today, honey. Daddy has other Daddy business and could not be here. Okay?"_

_"Will he pick me up?"_

_"No honey, Mommy will pick you up after school. Okay?"_

_"Okay Mommy," I said._

_After a couple of minutes Mommy had to leave. She left me with the teacher, Ms. Belle, who brought me over to this red hair girl and said I could color with her. The red hair girl, Lacey, handed me a blue marker and went back to her green marker to finish making the grass. I didn't do anything._

_Ms. Belle told us to come to the sun circle, for circle time, a while later. I got up and walked over slowly and waited for one space to be opened. I sat on the letter S, for Sarah, because that was my name. The rest of the kids came too and soon all of us were in a circle. Ms. Belle greeted us all and we played this game to get to know one another. Say our first name and name something we like that starts with the first letter of our name. Like Abigail liked apples and Brenton liked Batman. Seven kids in came this pretty girl with a pink dress on, a dark pink color, and hair hair in a braid with flowers tied into them. She stood up to speak._

_"My name is Kristina Rollins, that starts with K as in Kangaroo, but my Mommy calls me Christine that starts with C as in cat. So I call myself Christine and I like cats." Christine said. Ms. Belle nodded and said she could be called Christine. Five kids later a girl in a purple dress stood up. "My name is Megan Brighter and I love milk that is strawberry flavor."_

_"That means you like strawberry milk and that starts with S!" Some boy next to me said. "You suppose to say something yous like that begins with M, not S!"_

_"Scott McGregory, I will beat you up if you don't shut up!" Megan shouted._

_"Children, please!" Ms. Belle raised her voice. "No bullying or time outs, understand. Megan than you, next?"_

_Several kids went. Then this girl in an orange dress with pigtails stood up. "I'm Jennifer Jillians! I like Jiraffes!"_

_"That starts with a 'G', silly!" Scott said to her._

_"No, it start with J! Jiraffes! They have long necks and can eat on top of tress because of their long necks!" She smiled._

_"NO STUPID! IT START WITH G!" Scott yelled._

_"Scott, no yelling and no name calling. One more time and you're on a time out."_

_Three kids went then me. I got nervous and dry mouth. I stood up and started to speak, but someone told me to speak up. "I'm—I'm Sarah Puckerman... I like...Singing songs..."_

_Scott stood up next to me after that. "I'm Scotland McGregory and I like Superman!"_

_We both sat down after that and as the other five finished Scott turned to me. "My Mommy says she knows a Puckerman named James."_

_"That's my Daddy."_

_"She says your Daddy sleepover a lot. My Mommy and Daddy aren't together, they never married, and I live with my Daddy. But I go over on Saturdays and Mommy usually has that guy over."_

_"Maybe he gots too sleepy to leave and fell asleep on couch." I said._

_"Children, no speaking when others are speaking." Ms. Belle said as she gave Scott and I a look, indicating she meant us._

_A couple of hours later we had snack time. Mommy had given the money to the teacher and said soon I would have to remember to give it to her. I sat alone at one of the tables while everyone was sitting with groups. I preferred to be alone. I wished Noah was with me, he always had snacks with me when he was home during the summer and on weekends. Sometimes his best friend, Finn Hudson, would be over and we'd all have cookies. I liked Finn a lot. I wanted to marry him one day and we could have the stork bring us babies._

_Someone took a cookie out of my hand. Scott was there holding my cookie. "Mine." He bit into it._

_"That was mine." I said._

_"My tummy now."_

_He turned and walked away, leaving me in tears. I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw it was that Jennifer girl. She smiled and held out a cookie for me. "Have mine, I had my first one already." She handed it to me._

_"Thank you." I said, wiping some tears away._

_"Wanna sit with Christine and me?" She asked, pointing to the table._

_"Sure." I said._

_We went to the table where Christine and Megan were. Megan asked what happened and I told her. She got up and left, Christine smiled at me. "I like your dress Sarah."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'm Christine." She said. "My Mommy made me a lunch; PB&J with carrots and cookies for lunch so I'm not eating my cookies. Want them?"_

_"No, Jennifer gave me some."_

_"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! MS. BELLE! _ MS. BELLE! _ MS. BELLE! MEGAN IS HURTING ME!" Scott's voice rang.___

___I looked over and saw Megan on top of Scott, his face pushed to the floor, and his arm twisted enough to almost break. She used her free hand to smack the back of his head. "DO NOT STEAL OTHER FOODS! I WILL BEAT YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!"___

___"Megan and Scott! Time out now!" Ms. Belle yelled as she separated them.___

___"That Megan is scary," I said.___

___"She was like this all summer." Christine said. "She lives next door to me. And her auntie and my auntie are neighbors who live next to Jennifer's auntie and uncle and cousins. So that's how we know one another."___

___"That sounds nice." I said.___

___Free time came. We all sat outside at the sandbox playing with them while the others did other things. Megan said her Mommy got a call and her Mommy was mad at her for getting in trouble. "Mommy says if I act like this I get no gifts from Santa."___

___"Who's Santa?" I asked.___

___"Santa Clause." Christine said. "He comes on Christmas Eve and leaves gifts for boys and girls on the nice list."___

___"He's never visited me and I'm a good girl." I said.___

___"He left a gift for my church once." Jennifer said. "Reindeer poop."___

___"That makes no sense!" Megan shouted.___

___"I can't wait for Hanukkah. My Nana is making cookies this year instead of store brought." I said. THe three of them looked at me confused. "What?"___

___"What's Hanukkah?" Christine asked.___

___"A holiday I celebrate. It's a common Jewish holiday."___

___"I'm not Jewish." Christine said.___

___"Neither am I." Megan added.___

___"I guess Im not." Jennifer said.___

___Well that made me unhappy. My friends aren't Jewish either.___

___School ended. I sat on the steps with Ms. Belle and the others waiting for Mommy to get me. Mommy said Noah was going to be able to walk home soon and walk me with him. That'll be fun. Especially if Finn walks too.___

___Christine came up to me and handed me a bracelet. "What's this?"___

___"One of my bracelets. I gave one to Megan and Jennifer too. That means we're best friends."___

___"Friends?"___

___"Best Friends." She said. "Bye Sarah."___

___I waved goodbye. Friends. I had friends.___

* * *

><p>I found myself finishing the memory as I finished the assignment. Now to type them all up, work on all my homework, then practice. Noah knocked then entered. "Hey, I'm ordering out."<p>

"Okay." I said.

He looked around. "Damn, your smart. All these papers." He said. "How was first day?"

"Awesome. I liked it. Kind of."

"What? Something happen?"

"A certain ass is in three classes."

"Jake's awesome, you're gonna like him." Noah said. "Later."

"Bye." I said.

I walked over to my desk and plugged in my computer so that it hooked up to the printer and re-typed them all. Then did all of mine (5 hours worth), practice for two hours and fell asleep at 2 AM.


	4. Auditions

**4. Auditions.**

The following morning I woke up as early as I did the day before. I showered and dried my hair and then before picking my clothes out, I organized everything. The pink, purple and orange folders stacked together and held together by one of those giant rubber bands. I usually used binders with dividers to keep organized. Class Assignment** (CA), **Class Assignment Completed** (CAC), **Homework** (HW) **and finally Homework Completed. **(HWC). **

I grabbed my audition clothes; purple short sleeve blouse with black skirt and black tights with beige heels. I then got dressed in a black tank top with a black, white and turquoise striped print mini skirt and a pair of white tights with black flats. I knew Noah was going to yell at me again for wearing this, so I grabbed a black sweater and threw that over my top and began going to school.

If my bike had air, I'd take that to school. Maybe next week.

I got to the school and saw my friends on a bench talking to the football players. I walked over to them and waited until they finished their conversations. Jennifer noticed me first.

"Suzie!" She cheered.

"Sarah." I corrected her.

"Since when?" She asked.

"What's up?" Megan asked. "Did you do the assignments?"

I nodded and opened my backpack to pull out the folders. Jennifer's orange folder, Megan's purple and Christine's pink. Megan and Christine both looked at the folders, then back at one another. "What?" I asked.

"I don't use purple anymore. I use violet color folders." Megan told me.

"And I use Salmon pink, it's a specific color." Christine said. "But I'll do with this. Thanks Sarah, did you get the guys too?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll give it to them. I'm skipping first class to make out with one of them."

"Same here." Megan added.

"I'm going to hang out on the roof of the school." Jennifer told me.

"Um, okay, I'll get the homework for class." I said. The three of them gave me a stare. "And do the homework tonight."

"For all the classes we have together?" Christine asked.

"All of them tonight." I said.

I didn't want too, but I wanted to make them happy.

* * *

><p>First class was easy. Everything was fine and we got the next homework assignment. Leaving the class and going to Spanish I saw <em>him<em> down the hallway with Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose. The three of them were laughing in their little triangle stand, possibly about a teacher or someone else. I rolled my eyes and walked down another way to class.

I didn't see where I was going and bumped into someone. Upon seeing who it was, it was fucking _him._ Of course.

"Hey Sarah." He said. "See you at auditions right?"

"Buzz off." I said.

"You know the whole meaning of Glee Club is we're family, right?" He said.

"I know Jacob, I'm not a dumb ass. I don't have to like you though." I told him and then dodged around him to get to class. It sucked knowing I would see him again.

* * *

><p>School went by quickly. The girls gave me their assignments and left for the next class. <em>He <em>asked me, again, why I was given their homework. I said I was holding onto it while they took swim classes after school, after auditions today. He nodded, but gave a cold stare.

After last class I ran into a bathroom and changed into my audition clothes. While changing in the bathroom I heard some girls come in and talk about Cheerio's. Coach Sue apparently already picked out the girls and boys, no auditions needed, so I was bummed. But still had Glee club. I left the stall and brushed my hair as neatly as possible before packing up and leaving the bathroom to go to the auditorium.

There was a line out the door. There had to be fifteen kids and I had no idea how many people they were going to take at all. I know they already had some on the team; Unique, Kitty, Sugar, Marley, Ryder and _Him _and needed six more to join to make the 12 members needed. I saw the three girls ahead of me and dressed in Cheerio's uniforms. Guess they made it. I smiled and came up to them. "Hey girls." I said.

"Suzie!" Jennifer smiled.

"Sarah."

"Since when?" She questioned.

"Got a song picked, Puckerwoman?" Christine asked.

I nodded. "You three?"

"We asked to perform a trio and Mr. Schuester, the director, said it was fine." Christine said. "We're going to throw the audience away."

I nodded and then went silent. I watched the auditions from the back stage and saw everyone. Some were good, some were amazing and some were just plain...weird.

"Christine, Megan and Jennifer?" A voice from the audience called out. "You are next."

"Watch us kill it, Puckerwoman." Christine said.

The trio entered the stage, Christine in the middle with Megan on the left and Jennifer on the right. "I'm Christine."

"I'm Megan."

"I'm Jennifer."

"And we'll be singing _Baby Love _by _The Supremes."_

The music began soon after that.

**Christine**_  
>Ooh baby love, my baby love<em>  
><em>I need you, oh how I need you<em>  
><em>But all you do is treat me bad<em>  
><em>Break my heart and leave me sad<em>  
><em>Tell me, what did I do wrong<em>  
><em>To make you stay away so long<em>

**Megan**  
><em>'Cause baby love, my baby love<em>  
><em>Been missing ya, miss kissing ya<em>  
><em>Instead of breaking up<em>  
><em>Let's do some kissing and making up<em>  
><em>Don't throw our love away<em>  
><em>In my arms, why don't you stay?<em>

**Trio**  
><em>Need ya, need ya<em>  
><em>Baby love, ooh, baby love<em>

**Jennifer.**  
><em>Baby love, my baby love<em>  
><em>Why must we seperate, my love<em>  
><em>All of my whole life through<em>  
><em>I never loved no one but you<em>  
><em>Why you do me like you do?<em>  
><em>I get this need.<em>

The girls exited the stage soon after as the audience applauded. I clapped. "That was awesome."

"It would of been better if fucking Jennifer here didn't stop on my foot!" Christine yelled.

"Well Christine you nudged me in the elbow!" Megan yelled.

"I wasn't finished singing yet, bitch!" Christine yelled.

Those two left away and continued to yell at one another. Jennifer looked between me and them, looked at me and said, "Break an arm!" She grinned and walked away.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I heard my name. "Sarah Puckerman." Holy crap, how did he know it was me?

I entered the stage and saw that I couldn't see anyone faces due to the lights. Perfect, I get nervous if I see the audiences faces staring at me. But I can't see them, but know they are there, I'm perfect. I stood at the microphone and spoke into it.

"My name is Sarah and I'll be auditioning with _Decode _by _Paramore."_

Then came the music.

_How can I decide what's right?_  
><em>When you're clouding up my mind<em>  
><em>I can't win your losing fight all the time<em>  
><em>How can I ever own what's mine<em>  
><em>When you're always taking sides<em>  
><em>But you won't take away my pride<em>  
><em>No not this time<em>  
><em>Not this time<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>Well I used to know you so well<em>  
><em>How did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well I think I know<em>

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
><em>And its hanging on your tongue<em>  
><em>Just boiling in my blood<em>  
><em>But you think that I can't see<em>  
><em>What kind of man that you are<em>  
><em>If you're a man at all<em>  
><em>Well I will figure this one out<em>  
><em>On my own<em>  
><em>On my own<em>_  
><em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>Well I used to know you so well, yeah<em>  
><em>How did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well I think I know.<em>

The music ended. I thanked the audience for their time and left to the backstage area. I grabbed my backpack and left the auditorium and went home.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home I worked on all the homework assignments. I finished by ten at night, ate some late dinner and went on Facebook for a while before going to bed. My phone buzzed and it was known. Maybe Jennifer? She loses her phone a lot and by the time she gets a new one she has to change her number.<p>

_Great job today. Mums the word, but see you in Glee tomorrow ;)_

_- Jake._

"Asshole." I deleted the message and fell asleep.


	5. Glee Club

**I updated. Yey!**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Glee Club.<strong>

The third day of school wasn't too bad as much as I thought it would be. Other than handing my friends their homework and then giving my own homework for the classes and having to deal with _HIM_ in my classes and seeing him in the hallway, I was glad school was almost over.

Mr. Schue hung up the Glee paper that told us who was in Glee club this year. About five students went up and walked away with smiles on their faces. One spot left, I thought. But then again the more the merrier. I already knew I was in thanks to Asshole, but I didn't want to stand out so I walked up and glanced at the sheet of paper.

Wade "Unique" Adams

Grant Brenton

Carla Jasmine

Ryder Lynn

Rudolph McKenna

Sugar Motta

Jake Puckerman

Sarah Puckerman

Skyler Rodriguez

Marley Rose

Adrianna St. Pierre

Kitty Wilde

Thomas White.

I hated seeing my name after_ his_ name, but at least I had more people to talk too. I met Rudolph in psychology and gym class. And Adrianna and I shared lockers next to one another. So I personally knew those two already. But I'm sad that my other friends didn't get in, I thought all students who auditioned got accepted.

If by an unknown force of the universe heard my thoughts; I saw Jennifer down the hallway. I ran down the hall and called her name out. "Jennifer!" I yelled.

Jennifer turned around and faced me with a smile. "Hi Suzie."

"Sarah." I said.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Hey, so…I didn't see your name on the Glee list." I told her. "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's fine. I mean Christine and Megan are very mad that coach Sue said once you are on the Cheerio's, you can't be in Glee, and she tricked us all into these…what are those things called? When you sign a paper and it's official?"

"A contract?"

"A contact! Thank you!" She smiled. "She tricked us all into signing a contact that clearly says something about if we're on Cheerio's than we cannot be in Glee Club. Which hurts because I like dancing and I saw Brant was on the list."

"Grant?"

"Since when?"

"Uh…."

"Well I like Brant and I wanted to spent time with him." She frowned. "When you see him tell him I said 'HI!' and it's from me, Jennifer." She said with a smile.

"Um, sure." I said.

"I got to go now before Coach Sue yells at me." She said. "Bye."

"Bye." I waved as she walked away.

* * *

><p>I found the choir room and followed in, finding most of the others here. HE was not in here yet. I saw Rudolph and walked over to him, where he and Thomas were exchanging phone numbers. He looked up at me and said, "Hey Puckerlady. You met Tommy yet? Tommy, this is the chick from psychology class I told you about. The smart one."<p>

"Hey," Tommy said. "You're Sarah?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Dang, I saw your brother down the hallway….or cousins?" He asked.

"I have one brother. His name is Noah, but everyone calls him Puck." I explained as I sat down. "I have no idea who this Jake kid is."

"Maybe a cousin." Tommy said.

I rolled my eyes with a laughed as the rest of the members came walking inside. Followed by Mr. Schue who wrote _FAVORITE SONG_. He turned back and walked over.

"Hey guys, welcome back and if you're a new member than welcome to Glee Club." He said. "Our first assignment that's due this Friday is favorite songs. Pick your favorite songs and present them. Also, I've decided to do the tradition of assigning an older classmate to a younger classmate as a mentor-mentee relationship."

"Where the hell did the others go that we had?" Sugar asked. "Did they all leave?"

"Um, yes," Mr. Schue said. "Some of them wanted to do sports and Coach Sue apparently sent the other away by force."

"She tried that with me a few years ago," Marley said. "But she failed because Mom is obligated to still work here for a couple more years."

"Coach Sue is a frigging bitch." Jake said.

"Jake, watch your language." Mr. Schue said. I tried not to smile.

"Put one and one together of opposite genders and we'll have another Pucker Baby." A short blonde named Kitty commented. Puck told me about her. She's a bitch in the school. "And those others we had sucked as hell. Seriously, Rhoda is on the top of my death list."

"Since we had odd number of boys and girls, one of you newest members will have two mentors." Mr. Schue said as he pulled a clipboard from the piano. "Rudolph, you're with Ryder. Sugar and Skyler are together, Kitty and Carla, Jake and Sarah—" My head shot up when he said that. Me and… _HIM?_ "Grant and Tommy, then Adrianna you'll have Unique and Marley are mentors."

_Him_. _As my….mentor? I don't need him! I can do good all on my own! I'm not going to say it out loud, but if Asshole speaks to me after class about the mentor-mentee thing I'll just spit it out on his face. I do not need a mentor!_

A small girl with brown hair raised her hand. "Mr. Schue? Who are those people hanging on the way over there?" She pointed to the plaques. I also noticed them on the way in, but one caught my attention more.

Mr. Schue looked over then back at us. "Those are two other teachers from Glee Club." He said. He walked over and took them off the wall. "This one here is my Glee club teacher, she always made it fun for us. And this one," He held up the second one. "This is Finn Hudson."

I stared at Finn the longest. I missed Finn. I remember when Noah came home and he ran into his room, locked the door, and started to kick the walls down and throw things about for two hours until he clamed down. I walked into his room and asked what happened and it took him a while to tell me.

I cried in my room for the rest of the night. I sobbed like a baby at his funeral and to this day it'd hard to not think about Finn. One of the nicest guys I've met out of the rest of the guys my brother knows. I had a crush on Finn actually. And I still have a crush on him even though he's gone. I wouldn't take him away from Rachel, but I would love him from far away.

I looked closer at the plaque and saw the caption: _The show's gotta go all over the place... or something. _Oh God, only Finn!

"Your mentors knew Finn Hudson and even though it was only for one year, these guys know Finn as well as the others who grew up with Finn in Glee Club." Mr. Schue continued. "Finn Hudson was a leader in this club. Whenever there was a problem Finn would find a way to fix it. It took him a long time to become a leader; but with the help of friends and family in this club he became a leader. You guys can follow in his footsteps and become a leader too."

* * *

><p>After the first meeting ended I waited for everyone to leave. I was the last to leave and I stopped at the door and looked at Finn one more time. I missed him. I still can hear his voice in my head asking how school was and teasing me about how when I got to this age, he and Noah were going to keep me away from all the bad boys and if any boy made me feel bad or started to abuse me, Finn would kick his ass harder than Noah would. Ten times harder. I was his kid sister, afterall.<p>

I left the classroom and started down the hallway when I heard HIS voice come up. "Sarah, wait up."

"Fuck off!" I yelled, still walking.

"Sarah. Look, we're in classes together and we're in Glee together and at least in Glee you can be nice to me."

"Noah told me Santana wasn't nice to anyone."

"Santana had a way with hating people and then liking them," Jake said. "That's what Puck told me. So anyways I was wondering if you wanted to work on—"

"No Glee assignment with you."

"I meant history homework. Just call Puck and tell him you're—"

"Bye." I told him.

He followed me for a little bit until he gave up and stopped following me.

I got home and started working on all the homework. Almost ten and a half hours later I sat on my bed thinking of a favorite song of mine. I had a couple, but I needed to find the perfect song.


	6. Old Friends, These Friends

**So I've posted up the actors/actresses who are appearing in the story in my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Old Friends, These Friends.<strong>

Still no song picked out. When I got downstairs after dressing in a jean mini skirt with white tights, sneakers and a red long sleeve top, I saw Noah chewing on his waffle again. "If you're going into the army or something, shouldn't you be living on a base?"

"Not the army and no, I'm so awesome my captain says I can live where the hell I want to live." Noah told me. "Oh and I found the old air pump so I blew the air into your bike wheels."

"Oh, thank you!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him. "Hey so I have some money upstairs from babysitting. If Mom comes home early do you wanna go to Breadstixs tomorrow night?"

"Mom's working late and I'm finished with Puck things around eight if that's fine." He said.

"Ew! Don't say Puck Things! That automatically means having sex, meaning hookups and one night stands."

"No! It doesn't!" Puck yelled in defense. "Hey, Jake says he is your mentor."

"No he isn't. I told him." I said.

"I was his mentor."

"Do I look like I care that Puckerman keep mentoring Puckerman?" I asked.

"Jake is a nice guy, but seriously you should know him. He's nice."

"Whatever." I said as I grabbed a banana. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>I grabbed my bike from the garage and started my way to school. Halfway there, without paying attention, I crashed into someone else on their bike and we both fell with a thud. Lucky I'm a safety loser and have a helmet on. My knee got cut up and opened, but it wasn't life threatening. "Watch it!" A voice yelled.<p>

"Scott?" I perked my head over. It was Scott. "Scott!" I yelled in happiness. I have't seen Scott since sixth grade when he set the classroom on fire because he didn't do his homework. He's been in juvie since then. "Hey, when did you get out?"

"Who are you?"

"Sarah Puckerman." I said.

He looked at me funny before smiling and laughing. "Hey, my science partner! Did we pass the genetics project?" He laughed. Last time I saw him we were working on a genetics DNA project.

"Funny, because if I recall _I _passed whilst you were placed in handcuffs and off to jail." I said.

"Hey, I was just trying to tell the truth when I said my homework wasn't done because it caught on fire. This is my second time out."

"Second?"

"I got out freshmen year, but locked up again for a year because some girl claimed I forced her into sex. She agreed to it and some guy caught us on tape so she went about and claimed it was rape." He rolled his eyes. "It was stupid. It took the girl from then until two months ago to tell the truth. Everything was settled and I'm an official free man."

"That's good." I said to him.

"Yeah, so you go to McKinley?" He asked. "I've missed the first few days and I'm going today as a first."

"Yeah, I do." I said. "Do you have a schedule?"

He nodded and pulled it out of his backpack and I examined it. We had psychology, gym and government class. "We have three classes together." I told him. "Do you want to join Glee club? I'm sure Mr. Schue will let you audition since you had reasons for missing it."

"Chick Club? Nah, no way! That's for gay people." He laughed until he noticed my frown. "Oh, well for guys its gay."

"No it isn't. It's for everyone; including Assholes." I said.

"Asshole? Someone you don't like?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I said as I got back on my bike. "Hurry up."

* * *

><p>We biked on the way to school and I was telling him about my summer. When we arrived and locked our bikes we entered inside and showed him down the hallway. I pointed out the glee room, my locker (which was aright across from his locker) and a couple of the classrooms. He seemed to get the idea of the rooms and school and soon we parted for class.<p>

Inside I saw Christine, Megan and Jennifer already sitting. The teacher wasn't in yet. I hurried over to them and pulled out the assignments.

"So, I saw you with Scott McGregory." Christine said. "He's out?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Rapist." Megan said as her eyes drifted to the next page of her magazine.

"No, the girl lied."

"No, he raped her. He has a cousin who threaten the girl with blackmail to say it was a big hoax to get attention. Scott raped the girl." Megan told me. "Jenny, do you have gum?"

Jennifer pulled her gum out and asked me, "How was Glee Club?"

"It was fun." I said to her. "I have an assignment due tomorrow."

Christine gave me a dirty glare. "Didn't you get my message on Facebook?"

"No, I was busy last night." I told her.

"You have to quit Glee." She said to me. I was shocked. Why? "Listen I thought about it; if you do Glee you won't have time for our homework assignments which means we have to waste our precious time to do work that is unrelated to us. Plus it's not fair that we auditioned and didn't get in, and you did get it."

"But Cheerio's—"

"But Cheerio's my butt!" Christine sneered. "Coach Sue picked us because we're the best at it. She didn't pick you because you're weak. That's not our fault. But if you quit Glee Club than we can still be friends."

"And if you don't quit we can't be friends." Megan added. "And outside of Glee Club where everyone acts like they love one another, who is going to love a Puckerman?"

"Well since's she a girl, maybe a guy!" Jennifer chirped in.

Christine threw her pen at Jennifer's head. "Stupid!"

"I am not, I answered the question!" Jennifer defended her action.

"Look, everyone knows who you are. Your brothers are the biggest womanizer in the school and have slept with every single girl in the school. Hell, I'm still trying to get into Jake's pants. As the girl of a Puckerman family than you're obligated to have sex with all the guys. You'll be a slut."

"I'm not a slut..." I muttered.

"Yes you will be. You will be a slut. You won't have friends and will be a lonely slut." Christine explained. "Just like your Mother."

"My Mom isn't a slut." I told her.

"Just quit." She said as class began.

* * *

><p>I thought about it all day. During classes when I was doing my work I thought about it. I loved the idea of Glee and it made Noah such a nicer guy to everyone. He's less of a butt head to people. But I didn't want to lose my friends. And because I'm a Puckerman and Noah had already defined what a Puckerman is; I have this automatic thing about me that tells everyone I'm willing to open my legs for the world and sleep around Lima. I'm a virgin. I don't want to give it away until I'm with Mr. Right, who'll be my husband when we do it.<p>

I wasn't paying full attention in AP Government. Scott sat next to me and kept writing notes.

**Hey, what's up?**

**No talky to Scottie?**

**Talkie to the Scottie?**

**Speako de Senior Scott-O?**

**Sorry, can't speak Spanish.**

**Hi.**

**Hey, is that Jake behind us? Your bro? **

_That guy is NOT my relative._

**Heyyo you spoke to Scott! :)**

**Hey, speak to me again?**

**I'm bored.**

**Favorite Show?**

**Shit.**

**Fucker.**

**Chicken Breasts.**

**Chicken Tits.**

**Chicken Nipples. **I smirked at that.

**Chicken Titties.**

**CHICKEN TA-TA'S!**

I began to crack up, but held it in as best as I could. Chicken Ta-Ta's. Oh my God, that's good. My mind forgot Glee and my friends.

* * *

><p>School ended. Christine texted me asking if I wanted to go to the mall. I had Glee practice.<p>

She was testing me.

I saw Mr. Schue down the hallway. I ran to him. "Mr. Schue?"

He whipped around. "Hi Sarah. Everything okay?"

"I...uh... I need to say something." I said as I got nervous. "I can't be in Glee Club anymore."

"Huh? Why?" He questioned.

"I've... I've got a lot of things...homework...M—My Mom lost her job so she needs help and since Noah, er, Puck doesn't exactly have a job I'm getting one to help the family...and some other things."

"What other things?"

"It's personal." I said. "I'm sorry. But I can do it again next year." I smiled, giving him false hope. I couldn't ever do Glee.

"I'm not sure about the job part, but the Glee kids helped each other with homework all the time." Mr. Schue said.

"No, it's fine. I don't like getting help." I said.

"Well alright," Mr. Schue said. He seemed to believe me. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Sounds great." I smiled then turned and walked away.

I passed _HIM _who was on his way to Glee Club. I could sense he was confused as why I was going the other direction. After a few minutes I turned and saw him speaking to Mr. Schue.

Better not be about me.

* * *

><p>I got outside and saw Christine in her hot pink convertible buggy car. She beeped and waved me over to join Jennifer in the backseat. I began walking over when I heard a voice behind me. I saw Rudolph coming down the steps.<p>

"Since when did we have Glee outside?" He laughed.

"I'm not going. I'm going out with friends."

"But Sectional's—"

"I can't. I don't have time." I apologized. "Sorry Rudolph. See you in class tomorrow."

I walked away leaving him there. I climbed over the car to get into the back and join the girls. I looked over and saw Rudolph and now Scott, walking passed him, both looking at me.

I waved.

The drive to most likely the mall a song played. The Promise. By Tracy Chapman.

I found my favorite song.


	7. Dinner, Bike, Ice Cream

**Rawr.**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Dinner, Bike, Ice Cream.<strong>

We went to the mall after school. The three of them got some new clothes, makeup and jewelry. I didn't get anything as I didn't need new clothes for a while, even if Jennifer's offer of getting eyeliner was a nice offer I still didn't take it. While the girls were in line getting their things I sat outside on a bench looking through my phone photos. They were mostly old pictures of Dad and I when I was a little girl. We did look alike, I saw a little bit of it, and it just made me miss Dad more. When I got home tonight I was going to write back to him and then mail it out as soon as possible with Mom or Noah knowing.

Mom would be mad if she knew I was talking to Dad. She'd rip up all the letters I kept in a box and then she'd ground me for life. She would then write her own letter to Dad and tell him to stop being in contact with me and "leave HER daughter alone! You are not going to mess up MY ONLY DAUGHTER like you did with MY son!" She claimed us as her own children even though the past year she's been with her boyfriend a lot. I don't even know his name or his last name or anything about him. He just gets Mom nice earrings a lot.

Oh God and Noah would be just as horrible as Mom if he found out I was talking to Dad and mailing him. He'd probably go to the prison himself and threaten to kill Dad if he kept talking to me. "Leave MY sister alone! You're not going to fuck her up like you did with me, you bastard!" or something along the lines of that. God, I can see him bashing Dad's head into a wall and blood everywhere.

Well it's my choice to talk to Dad or not. He's not a bad guy, he's just made mistakes in his past. Unfortunately one of them was sleeping with another woman and making HIM, but the rest were forgivable.

* * *

><p>The girls came out with their bags and were laughing about something as they walked over to me. Christine handed me her three bags, Megan her three bags and then Chrsitine told Jennifer to put her one bag in my mouth. I managed to hold her one bag in one of my hands and carried them out of the mall and back to the car. "Hey, how about we go out to eat? My treat unless someone else wants to pitch in." Megan said.<p>

Christine, turning the engine on, turned to me and said, "Hey Sarah, you're Jewish right?"

"Um, yes. Is that relevant?"

"Jews always have a lot of money so Sarah can just pay for us." She smiled. "Right?"

"I actually have to go home and help make dinner." I said. "Sorry."

"Maybe tomorrow night after you finish our homework?" She asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks!" Megan said. She turned to Christine and said, "Isn't it great to have a rich Jewish friend?"

That was a stereotype. That and being told we have big noses were the worse things to say and I felt offended when they made comments about that. But they were my friends and accepted my family so I stuck with them and just laughed. "Yeah bitches, I'm richer than all of your parents' money put together." That made them laughed.

* * *

><p>Christine dropped me off twenty minutes later. I jumped out, waved, and then went back inside of the house. Nobody was home but Mom left a message for me on the machine. <em>"Sarah honey, start boiling the water when you come home from school. Start it at least around four and I'll be home half hour later to finish making the pasta. No take out, Randy is coming over tonight. You remember him, right? My boyfriend? He'll be joining us and one other person your brother invited. Sorry, that's all I can bring over. Next time your friends can come over for dinner. Love you."<em>

Randy. That's his name. Alright, but I wonder who the other guy was? One of Noah's friends? I think the only other friend he has in Glee Club, his best friend after Finn, was Sam Evans. He was nice and real funny too. I guess he was coming over. I walked into the kitchen and started getting things ready for Mom. When that finished I began working on the girls homework's for classes. Not that much, oddly, as they only had two papers each with multiply choice questions. We had this optional essay for a class that was worth two hundred points. I wanted to do it. It was due at the end of the year.

When I finished their papers and my own Mom was in the middle of making the food. "You do good, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah Mom, I'm not going to be like Noah." I said.

"Good." She said. "You have dance class tomorrow, right? What times?"

"Four to eight on Saturday, Mom." I said. She always forgot I danced on Saturdays. Ballet, Jazz, Tap and hip-hop. Though I was thinking of quitting hip-hop as the teacher was a real sucky dancer. At least the teacher who taught the other three was a nice lady who taught an older class too. "Mom, I have my first dance recial on December fifth. It's at eight, can you come?"

"Maybe." She said and I sighed. Maybe always meant no. She did it to Noah a lot whenever he mentioned a game he was going to play in or a competition. At least Noah might make it. He usually did and has been for the past eight years. Only once did he miss it because he had National's and that was the year New Direction's won Nationals. I was so proud of him and Finn and everyone. Later that week the two came over to celebrate with a few rounds of _Call of Duty_ and then some James Bonds game we had on a system. Finn let me play his character and told me the tricks to beat Noah; all while Noah kept threatening to kill Finn if he didn't shut up about the tricks. I beat Noah three times in a row.

I miss Finn.

Noah came in minutes later slamming the door. "Sarah, you have to stay here tonight."

"I didn't plan on leaving." I said.

"Good, I need help with laundry. I need to throw in some things in your laundry." He knew Thursdays were my laundry night. Mom had Sundays. "Just some jeans and, like, four or six shirts. Maybe socks too."

"Sure." I said. "Bring them down and I'll added them in my basket." I said.

"So you're not leaving?"

"No!" I yelled. "I am not!"

"Well calm down missy!" He laughed.

* * *

><p>The two of us watched some lame movie on TV. Randy came over and he seemed really nice. He looked a lot like Bradley Cooper, like twins almost, except Randy had black hair. Mom called us into the dining room a while later and there were five seats placed up. Mom, Randy, Noah and I. Where was Sam?"<p>

"Noah, where's Sam?"

"Sam? Why would Sam come over?"

"Mom said a friend of yours was coming so I assumed Sam was coming over." I said to him. "Where is he?"

"Oh, not him." Noah said. Just then the doorbell rang. "That's him now."

I shrugged as I grabbed my glass and went in the opposite direction to get water in the fridge. I could hear Mom say, "Hi Jakey," She said. Oh, Jakey? Strange, Noah hasn't talked to Jakey Barbada since third grade. Did he move back?

"Hi Gina."

Oh no. I knew that voice. Maybe I'm just hearing things and it's still the third grade person. I got my water and left the kitchen rapidly to discover in the dining room I was wrong. It was _HIM_._ HIM_. Here? Why? Why was _HE_ here? Why was _HE_ shaking Mom's hand? Why was _HE_ smiling and why did Noah have his hand on _HIS_ shoulder like they were brothers or something? They're not.

"Sarah, come say Hi to Jake and take his jacket to the closet," Mom said as HE started to take his jacket off. I slowly shook my head. "Sarah Puckerman, take the jacket to the closet."

"No." I said.

"Don't be a bitch, Sarah." Noah said.

"Hey, its fine, I'll just keep it on." HE said as he put it back on.

"Good!" I yelled. "Keep it on and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Sarah, this is Mom's house!" Noah yelled. Really? He was taking HIS side? Noah was my brother! Not HIS brother!

"Sarah Puckerman take the jacket." Mom said again. More sternly too.

"Mom, why the hell did he come over here for dinner!?" I screamed. "I don't like him! You don't even like his Mom the slut waitress!"

"Stop saying that." HE said.

"Sarah, I met her and she's nice, okay, remember at Breadstixs? You'll like him." Mom said.

"Mom she was with her stupid Christin friends that night, remember? Those stupid friends forced her to hang with them and not celebrate Hanukkah."

"Noah they are not stupid! They're nice to me!" I yelled. I saw that HE was still standing where he was. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Sarah stop yelling and put his jacket in the closet and be nice to him! Stop acting like Noah!" She yelled at me.

Now I was pissed. I threw my glass at their direction, with a hard throw, and yelled "NO!" to them. I stormed off to the staircase as the water filled glass broke on the floor and Mom was screaming at me to come back and clean it up. "NO!" I screamed as I stomped up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door and then pushed my wardrobe over the door to block everyone out. I sat on my bed and threw a pillow on my face and screamed into it.

Mom came up ten minutes later. "Sarah Zemira Rivka Gabriella Puckerman get your ass down here now young lady!"

"NO!"

"Come down here and apologize for your behavior right now!"

"NO!" I screamed. "NOT UNTIL THAT KID GOES AWAY!"

"Whether you like it or not, he's your brother!"

"NO! We share the same fatherly DNA and surname and unfortunately birthday; but that is it! He is not my brother! Noah James Puckerman is my brother! That kid is NOT my brother!" I screamed.

"Whatever! Fine! Go to bed without supper tonight Sarah!" She screamed at me.

Noah came up five minutes later. I knew Mom didn't send him up as a way to give a second chance. Mom was stubborn like that. Noah tried to open the door but failed. "Hey, Sarah, open up and come down for dinner."

"NO!" I yelled.

"Look you're gonna have to be nice to Jake whether you like him or not. He's in my life and I'm in his life and he wants you in his life." Noah explained. "You'll like the guy! He's a lot different than me and he's a lot better than Dad."

"Screw off Noah!" I yelled as I jumped off my bed. I ran to my closet and grabbed a leather jacket I got as a Hanukkah gift last year from Noah's girlfriend, Quinn. I threw that on and climbed out the window while Noah kept telling me to open the door or he would force himself in. He wasn't that disrespectful to me. Lucky for me I had a tree outside my window, a big oak tree, and could climb both in and out of my room that way.

I got down on the ground. I looked for my bike to take a ride for a couple of hours when it hit me.

I left my bike at school. I took my bike today.

"Crap." I muttered as I began walking in the direction to the school. At least that would rid some of the time. I could get my bike and ride around for a couple of hours before heading back around eleven. My usual bedtime unless I forced myself awake to finish homework. I was halfway down the street when I heard my name from Noah's voice.

"SARAH PUCKERMAN I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He roared. That's when I ran down the street.

* * *

><p>I didn't have my phone on me. But I remember where I left my bike and luckily the street lights at the school were on. My bike was next to one of them. I looked around and couldn't find my purple bike anywhere. I sighed. I worked hard to get that bike. Now I'm stuck walking all the time.<p>

I went to cheer myself up at this small ice cream place. I didn't have a lot on me so I settled on a small cup of chocolate ice cream when I arrived. I stood there at the counter and waited ten minutes. It shouldn't have taken that long, but then I saw why. The woman came over with a vanilla-chocolate swirl ice cream in a cup with rainbow sprinkles and Oreo cookies with hot fudge on it. I looked around to see if I recognized anyone but saw no one. And the woman handed my money back, saying the other person paid for it.

Who was it?

I shrugged and sat down at a table eating it. Slowly. To kill time. When I finished almost an hour and a half later it was about nine. I tossed my food away and began leaving when I heard a beep from behind me. I turned and saw it was Scott from earlier. In a pickup truck now. I smiled and waved at him.

He pulled over and rolled the window down. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"There was a disgusting rat at my house and I left hoping he would leave on his own." I said. "I went to get my bike since I left it at school and saw it was missing so I came here to cheer myself up." I said.

"The purple bike, right?" He asked. I nodded. "You know you should get a new lock."

"I know. I will with another one I'll get in the future." I said.

"No, you bike is at my house in my garage. I was going to ask you tomorrow where you lived so I could drive over and hand it back." Scott explained. "You need to change your lock number. Anyone who knows your birthday can take the bike."

I felt my cheeks turn red. I felt embarrassed. At least he had it. He opened the door and told me to get it so I could come grab it myself. "Thanks. And I still live in the same house."

"Okay." He said.

I retrieved my bike back. We talked for a few more minutes before he drove me back to my house. He lived on the edge of Lima so it was a while to get back to my house in the opposite direction. He dropped me off and we waved goodbye. He was nice. That rumor about him couldn't have been true.

* * *

><p>I got back inside the house, knowing Mom was asleep already. Noah was up in the kitchen standing near a turned on microwave. "Where the hell were you!?" He asked.<p>

"I had to get my bike then got ice cream with a friend."

"Boy or girl?"

"Guy. Don't worry I'm not interested. Randy still here?" I asked.

"Nah, he left a while ago. Jake left twenty minutes after you slammed yourself in your room." He said. "That's just rude that you did that to him."

"Noah he's the reason Dad left us."

"Sarah, there is a lot more reason about Dad leaving us. He's an ass. None of this is Jake's fault." He said as the microwave finished heating food. He pulled the plate out and I saw it was a bunch of leftovers from dinner. "I can't stand the idea of starving yourself to bed so I made this hoping you'd be back soon." He dropped it on the table. "Eat it and go straight to bed. Okay?"

"Fine." I said as I sat down. "Night Noah."

"What the hell? No, I got a date with Quinn at the movies. Midnight Horror Madness Hour."

"Rocky Horror?"

"No, something else. Some damn movie with George Clooner or whatever his name is. That guy. He's in it and Quinn's in love with that idiot." Noah said. "Night."

He left. I finished eating, rinsed the plate, then put it in the sink and went to my room. Noah pushed my wardrobe back to its original spot. I laid on my bed not caring I was in my clothes and fell asleep instantly. I'll write the letter tomorrow.


	8. His Letter, My Letter

**Rawr.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. His Letter, My Letter.<strong>

I didn't sleep too well all night as I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I pulled out the letter from Dad from under my pillow and re-read it. I got up and went to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote back to Daddy. I missed him. He said he missed me too; he missed seeing my smiling face and my shining eyes. And my laugh.

His Letter.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I miss you much honey flowers. I miss your shining eyes, your smile and that adorable laugh that would make a third world country smile and forget about their non-food problems._

_You are in high school now. If I keep doing good I should be out by your ending of junior year and I can help you with anything needed to be done for senior year. I mean I can't rob a bank to send in applications for college (You do plan to attend, correct?) but you are a strong woman like your mother (except nicer to me). You are a Puckerman and all Puckerman have one thing in mind; Whatever they want they will achieve._

_I hope your big brother is taking over my role as fatherly duties. Keeping those greedy, sexual boys away and hands off from my precious baby jewel. Don't end up like one of those girls on TV these days and have MTV pay you for showing off the lifestyle of a teenage parent. You'll only end up getting girls preggo so they can get on MTV and be paid millions. And don't be like that one Hollywood girl, Kim K. You know...that tape. Don't do it._

_I love you sweetie._

_Love Daddy._

My letter.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Sorry this is a short letter. I miss you too! I miss your smile and laugh too, you can always make me laugh. I am in high school and that's great news that you'll be out before I graduate! Mom is nice, she's just concerned and worried that something bad will happen to us. She keeps telling Noah that he's going to end up like a Nazi Solider. (She loves watching Holocaust movies for some reason). And yes, Noah is keeping me away from boys all the time and I think he's going to ask a lot of questions if I hang around a certain boy for a great amount of time. But I will NOT end up on those shows, I promise._

_And no do not worry about colleges. I do plan to go. Unlike Noah and Mom and you, I want to go to college...sorry if that sounds mean. I have no idea what I want to study specifically , I'm into artsy and performance things. I have time to figure it out and then end up in California. New York is filled with too many people and I would love to be near a warm beach._

_I love you Daddy._

I took from my desk drawer a stick of a panda bear and peeled it off before adding it to where I signed my name. I grabbed an envelope too, inclosed the letter inside, then wrote the returning address on the letter.

I miss Daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a sweet chapter, but the letters between Sarah and James are going to play a role in this story and show their characters a lot.<strong>


	9. Glee Club Again

**Rawr.**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Glee Club Again.<strong>

I showered and got dressed in my white long sleeve sweater with black horses on the print and a pair of dark blue jeans with my vans shoes. I made low curls in my hair and put some makeup on. I wanted to try on red lipstick but I knew Noah would tell me to take off my "whore makeup." So I opted for a soft pink shade. When I finished I gathered my things and made my way down the hallway. I didn't smell waffles so I thought Noah was still asleep.

I knocked on his door. When he didn't answered I opened his door and peeked inside the darken room. I saw Noah in his bed, shirtless, with Quinn covered in his blankets covering what I assume was her naked body. I rolled my eyes and shut the door as I hurried down the stairs. I made my breakfast before making waffles and grabbing a heart shape cookie cutter and cutting the waffles into six perfect little hearts. I put three on the plates, poured two glasses of milk with a pink straw and a blue straw and then picked one of the last roses we had in the backyard and put it in a vase, putting the vase on a small carry up TV tray. I grabbed some napkins, forks and knives and added them to the tray. I carried the tray upstairs to where another TV tray stood in front of Noah's door, resting against the wall opposite of the door. I settled it there neatly, put my note on the glass of milk with the blue straw, then went back down to eat my toast and drink my hot chocolate.

I liked Quinn. She seemed nice. Weird, kind of a bitch, but nice. Better than the other girls Noah's been with. And she likes me a lot too. Only with Quinn would I do this for Noah.

Of course if I had a guy in my bed and we were in the position, Noah would grab the guy by the ankle and drag his bare naked butt out of the house and throw him in the street. Holding all his clothes hostage when he would really burn them in a fireplace.

I jumped on my bike and started my way to school.

* * *

><p>At school I met up the girls and handed them their assignments with a yawn.<p>

"Want some coffee?" Megan asked. "It's got a lot of sugar and flavor sugar stuff in it." She said.

"I'm fine thanks."

"We're taking you clothes shopping. Who the fuck wears a horse shirt?" Christine said. "Seriously? Trying to embarass us Puckerman?"

"No, I like this top." I said.

"I like ponies." Jennifer said.

"Well don't wear that shirt again, it's disgusting." Christine said. "I have a spear top if you want it."

"Well I kind of like this top..." I said, but Christine crossed her eyes and glared at me. "But your shirt sounds good too." I said.

I wish I stuck to my gut and let her me annoyed with me. She brought me to her locker and pulled out of her locker a black crop top with white polka dots. Just by looking at it I knew it would fit me and show my stomach. I wasn't self conscious or uneasy about my body, I loved my body, but this wasn't my style. But I took it, thanked her, and left for the nearest bathroom.

I changed and tossed my horse shirt in my backpack and left the stall. I took a glance at myself in the bathroom mirror and saw my reflection. I_ did_ look better. I smiled as I left the bathroom and off to first class.

I got to my class and walked in with minutes to spare before it began. I walked across the room to get into my seat and noticed a lot of talked whined down. Some guys were looking at me and whistling at me, greeting me and asking how my morning was so far. I smiled sheepishly as I sat down. Christine turned to me. "Look at that Puckerman, you are the hot one in class."

"Oh." I simply stated.

"No worries. We three are also hot so now we're a hot square." Christine said.

"You mean a rectangle!" Jennifer laughed, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Megan. "What? That has found sides. Just like a circle has four sides."

"How the fuck did you get into the school?" Megan asked.

Jennifer, not knowing it was rhetorical, said, "My parents had to screw and sleep around."

Megan banged her head on her desk while Christine rolled her eyes. Class then began.

* * *

><p>The rest of the time between first class and lunch some guys spoke to me. Strange. When I got to lunch I sat down, alone again, with my tater tots and burger. I don't eat meat but I didn't have another choice minus a salad. I just took some tots and ate those while looking at my phone. Noah texted me.<p>

_Thanks for the food, S. Quinn liked it._

I send a smiley face to him before putting my phone away. Mr. Schue walked passed me and turned to me. "Oh Sarah, glad you changed your mind about Glee."

"Excuse me?"

"Jake explained it to me. I understand it's nerve wrecking to perform so it's easier to back out, but Glee is supportive of one another. Nothing to worry about. See you after school."

HE. IS. DEAD.

I stood up, grabbing my backpack, and looked around for HIM. I knew he was here. I saw Ryder and went up to him, gabbing the back of his shirt. He turned around. "Hey Sarah."

"Where's the Butt head?"

"Who?"

"You know who?"

"Jake?"

"The one who I share DNA with." I said.

Ryder pointed to a table with HIM, Kitty, Marley, Carla and Adrianna. "We're over there. Your welcomed to join us if you want."

I looked at his tray. He had a lot of food. "I forgot my lunch," I lied. "Can I have that PB&J?" I heard Ryder is very nice and loves sharing things. Including lunches.

"Sure." He said.

I took the sandwich and then left for where HE sat. I opened the sandwich and held each slice in each hand. I got closer to him, he had no idea what was coming to him. I held my arms out open and just as he turned to probably look for Ryder...SMACK! Peanut butter on his face and jelly on the back of his head. Everyone around us, including tables, looked over. I rubbed it for ten seconds before dropping it.

"Stay out of my life!" I screamed and left on heel.

* * *

><p>I left the cafeteria in a heartbeat. I heard someone call my name and turned to find Adrianna following after me. "You runs fast." She said with little breathe. "So you hate your brother?"<p>

"It's complicated and he is not my brother." I said.

"Oh, well okay." She told me. "What happened to the horse shirt?"

"You saw that this morning?"

"It caught my attention yes. I like it." She said. I eyeballed her up and down and took note in her style of clothes. She had on a boho style shirt with long black leggings, white ballet flats and a boho headband. "I don't usually wear shoes but I have too since I've started coming."

"To school?"

"Home schooled until last year when I moved from L.A, California to here." She confirmed. "I miss seeing my beach as my backyard, but I'll do here in Lima until."

"I want to go to California for college. I don't know what I want to study exactly, but the west coast is my goal." I told her.

"Since your brother is covered in jelly, want my half of my food? My father made it for me this morning as I woke up late again." She handed me half of a tuna salad.

"Thanks."

"Why did you stop Glee club? You were amazing at your audition."

"I had reasons, but I guess I'm stuck there now... I'm just tired." I said.

"Well come today and sing a song for us. Maybe you'll change your mind."

I sighed. "Fine." I muttered.

* * *

><p>I sat in the choir room next to Adrianna reading one of her blogs on her phones. She loved blogging things to her tumblr page, <em>We Art Mother Earth. <em>She wasn't hippie, but liked the pun to it.

Kitty and Carla came in together. "See that bitch Cara?"

"It's Carla!" Carla yelled

"Whatever Cara. That is the girl who you make enemies with. Jelly warnings." She sat down. Carla looked at me before sitting next to Kitty. He sat at the other end on the same row as me. I found him glancing at me but turned away.

Mr. Schue walked and greeted us. "Alright, who's first for songs?"

Carla went. Then Tommy and Marley before I took a turn. I sat on a stool and took a breathe staring at an empty space on the wall. The music started.

_If you wait for me_  
><em>then I'll come for you<em>  
><em>Although I've traveled far<em>  
><em>I always hold a place for you in my heart<em>

_If you think of me_  
><em>If you miss me once in awhile<em>  
><em>Then I'll return to you<em>  
><em>I'll return and fill that space in your heart<em>

Memories of Dad and I came into my head. Small ones with him holding me and spinning me in a circle with him and kissing my cheek.

_Remembering_  
><em>Your touch<em>  
><em>Your kiss<em>  
><em>Your warm embrace<em>  
><em>I'll find my way back to you<em>  
><em>If you'll be waiting<em>

_If you dream of me_  
><em>L like I dream of you<em>  
><em>In a place that's warm and dark<em>  
><em>In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart<em>

_Remembering_  
><em>Your touch<em>  
><em>Your kiss<em>  
><em>Your warm embrace<em>  
><em>I'll find my way back to you<em>  
><em>If you'll be waiting<em>

_I've longed for you_  
><em>A and I have desired<em>  
><em>To see your face your smile<em>  
><em>To be with you wherever you are<em>

_Remembering_  
><em>Your touch<em>  
><em>Your kiss<em>  
><em>Your warm embrace<em>  
><em>I'll find my way back to you<em>  
><em>Please say you'll be waiting<em>

_Together again_  
><em>It would feel so good to be<em>  
><em>In your arms<em>  
><em>Where all my journeys end<em>  
><em>If you can make a promise<em>  
><em>If it's one that you can keep<em>  
><em>I vow to come for you<em>  
><em>If you wait for me<em>

_And say you'll hold_  
><em>A place for me<em>  
><em>I in your heart.<em>

Just about everyone clapped after that. Including HIM. I smiled as I took my seat next to Adrianna as Ryder went up next. I liked Glee club.

Maybe I will stay.


	10. The Contract

**Forgot to tell the name of the song and artist in the last chapter.**

**_The Promise_ by _Tracy Chapman._**

**Also the part where Sarah signs on facebook and gets a random message from the guy, that's happened to me so many times. Friend request too. Are they just looking my name up randomly? LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>10. The Contract.<strong>

Arriving home after Glee club I put my horse shirt back over Christine's crop top and then went inside. Noah wasn't home and neither was Mom. I hurried upstairs to do the homework and then find time to work on songs and maybe a movie.

Nine hours later, at one in the morning, I finished my homework for AP government. I threw my pen down and shook my hand out. God, and I would have to do this for the next four years? I mean I didn't mind it in sixth, seventh or eighth grade, but now with all of us taking these advance classes it would suck. Also, now realizing the future, the girls would have to take those tests and without doing the homework they'd fail.

Slowly as I realized this I got a message from my phone from Christine.

_Look on Facebook._

I signed on. For security reasons I wasn't Sarah Puckerman on Facebook. Sarah Zamira Rivka was my name. At least HE didn't know or find me. Even Noah doesn't think I'm on Facebook.

I signed on and saw some friend request from Adrianna, which was fine and accepted, then saw three messages.

Some random guy from the other side of the world said I was beautiful. What the hell? I was private as I could get on this website, how the hell did he get on and find me? Randomly looking for girls named Sarah Zamira Rivka? The second message was from Scott. He stole my phone earlier and added himself. The third was from Christine.

_Well on my way to get my jacket from my locker I saw you in Glee. I'm really disappointed you disobeyed us, we thought we could trust you. But I talked to Megan and Jennifer about this and we came up with this. Read, print, sign and give it to me over the weekend._

_I, Sarah Zamira Rivka Gabriella Puckerman, promise to always work on homework for Christine Rollins, Megan Brighter and Jennifer Jillians __no matter the time or consequences of my actions. I also promise to attend all competitions for Cheerio's events __and support them at all times. I promise to help to do whatever it takes to keep them as my friends during my __years at William McKinley High School. I promise to be loyal to them no matter what else comes up and always put them first before myself._

Why was this happening? I am loyal to them and I would help them with any problems they have. But some of this was hard as what if there was a day where I needed to be in Glee club?

And the homework thing.

I messaged her back.

_Hey Christine, there is actually an exam all AP students take at the end of the year, each one per subject taken. I'm not saying I won't do the homework, but these are very important exams. They're are as important as university application essays and essays written in university._

She replied back.

_Oh my god, we're not stupid! We know that! We have that covered!_

_OK._

I printed the paper from downstairs and came back up to sign the paper.

I laid back in bed at 3 AM, ready for another Saturday morning of nothing until I babysat the Heinz children on River Dale Road. Those kids are a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>I need some song suggestions. Any songs, any artist, anything you want to see in this story.<strong>

**Also I want to know if you guys want to see anything happen. I know where I am going with this, but suggestions as to what you want to see happen in the story/upcoming chapters, that'd be fine.**


	11. Dance Class

**HI**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Dance Class.<strong>

I woke up to my alarm and forced myself up. Dance class this afternoon, 4-10 tonight. And that included ballet, tap and jazz. I got up and packed the contract paper into my dance bag. I showered and got dressed in a pair of long dance pants and blue camisole top for jazz. Jazz first, then ballet, then tap. My spares in my dance bag.

I sat down at the table and ate in peace until Noah came in wearing a regular shirt and jeans with his guitar. Must be his off duty day or whatever. "Hey I'm going to Jake's for music stuff, care to join?"

"Who's Jake?" I asked.

"My little bro and your big bro with the afro," Noah told me.

"Who?" I asked again, not caring.

"Oh, right. Here I'll tell you in words you'll know better," Noah said. "The kid who was smashed with peanut butter and jelly at lunch the other day!"

"Oh right, him. He's not your little brother."

'Yes he is. He is my little brother and your big brother, okay?" Noah said. "Look just deal with it Sarah."

"No. I'm an adult and I can make my own choices, Noah Puckerman! So if I decided that he isn't my relative than he isn't my relative." I told him. Wow, I don't think I've spoken to him like that before.

"No you aren't an adult if you mash crap into peoples faces." Noah said.

"AT LEAST I DON'T SLUSHY PEOPLE IN THE FACE!" I yelled.

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT NOW, SARAH!" He yelled right back.

_"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SMACK YOU BOTH OUTSIDE THE FACE!" _Mom yelled from upstairs in her room.

I glared back at Noah who glared at me. "I'm not speaking to him."

"He's a nice guy."

"You keep saying that, but I'm not speaking to him." I told him.

"Fine. Whatever. See you later." He told me before he left. He slammed the door loudly. Damn Noah.

* * *

><p>Dance class I arrived and saw the girls. In their black dance shorts and pink, purple and orange tops. I walked over to them and put my bag down with all of their things. I pulled the contract out and handed it to Christine.<p>

She smiled. "Thanks. Oh and can you find three random sources for my psychology paper? I feel like I need to have six of them."

"We had to have at least three sources, but sure. I can do that." I told her.

"And for my biology essay I'd like to use sources' sources." Megan added.

"The sources your sources used?" I asked. She nodded. "Sure."

"If we had math class I ask you to do my square homework," Jennifer said as she pulled out a paper with a rectangle on it. Around the square was the problems assigned for the weekend. "I hate squares!"

Dance began. This woman with red curly hair came in and stood at the front. Where was Miss Rutter? The teacher wrote her name on the board. Miss Aubrey. She turned to us.

"You're normal teacher is out for the next couple of months, on maternity leave. So I'm in charge." She said. "She's given me all the plans for the year though so I know what to do. Also I've decided to have some of my older students come in and help out with you younger ones."

More mentors? Well, as long as _HE_ didn't come along I was fine. Five of her older students came in, three girls and two boys, and stood in the front of us six. Good, maybe I won't need one. Miss Aubrey counted the older students and scratched her head. "Where's—"

"He'll be late, Miss Aubrey." A tall girl with black hair said. "He'll be here in five minutes."

"That damn kid has never been late." She teacher stated. "Whatever."

She started to pair some of us up with the older ones. The older ones were to help out during class as some sort of volunteer work for dance. I didn't have one personally so I was sharing with the same girl Megan had. The student had Megan and I do a couple of pirouette turns, in Jazz shoes for unknown reasons other than she said it was good to do them in all types of dance shoes. She said to try and get to 10, then 15, then 20. She put me on one side of the room and Megan on the other. I was aiming for 20 and was in my early -teens when I heard my name.

"PUCKERMAN!"

I lost my balance though. I messed on a turn but felt someone catch me. I shot my head up and just wanted to fall on the ground.

"Puckerman! You're late!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry," _He_ replied as he helped lift me back on my feet. "Won't happen again! You okay?" He turned to me after that.

"I wanted to break my bones." I muttered.

"Uh...okay?"

When warm-ups ended we stood along the mirror with our mentors. I saw the teacher talking to _HIM. _She pointed to me after looking at her board. Oh crap. I thought it was a joke until _He _stood next to me.

* * *

><p>The next three hours of classes were pains in my butt. Miss Aubrey took out tap and hip-hop classes, so four hours jazz and four hours ballet in total. By the end of class I waited for everyone to leave before going up to Miss Aubrey. "Miss Aubrey?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Uh, I just got a text from my Mom saying I can't do dance...it interferes with some family stuff that came up," I told her. "Can I get her refund?"

"Nope." She said. "No refund. But feel free to stop attending, though your brother won't have a student to mentor for."

"Fine with me. And he's not my brother." I said. "Bye."

I walked out of class and jumped on my bike and put my helmet on and pulled out. I turned and started to pedal until a body stepped in front of me. Oh God, it was _HIM. _"What?"

"Don't quit just because I'm in the class." He said. "Look if I talk to her and I just help out with other students or switch with someone, will you stay?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like dancing any more."

"Not an excuse, Sarah." He said. "You'll stay. You'll be back tomorrow night. I know it."

"Bite me."

* * *

><p>I got home and rested on my bed for a while until my phone buzzed like crazy when I turned it on. I had it off during class. Mainly Adrianna and Noah and one time from Mom telling me there was leftover food in the fridge. The final was from Scott, who got my number from Adrianna. Asking if I wanted to hang out tomorrow night.<p>

**Maybe. not sure yet.**

No dance. That's for sure.


	12. Sunday Cookies

**HI**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Sunday Cookies.<strong>

Sunday I slept in until around eight when I got up, showered and dressed in a jean shirt with black leggings and black-white converse. I hurried downstairs and found myself alone with a note on the counter.

_S,_

_Mom's at work all day and I'm with Quinn all day. We're having dinner at Breadstix from 6-9 and then I'll be back around 10._

_P.S_

_DON'T STOP DANCING BECAUSE OF JAKE, DUMBASS!_

He's the dumb ass. Not Noah, the other guy.

I wasn't too hungry so I sat in the living room with my laptop writing some songs and talking to Adrianna via Facebook chat. I got a couple of friend request from some of the kids in Glee Club. Hopefully a certain person didn't find me, but I felt like he would. Whatever. I'll keep deleting his request.

I got a message from Scott.

_We still up for tonight, Puckerlady?_

I thought about it. _Sure. Where at?_

_Lima Bean around 7?_

_Sounds like fun._

I clicked out of chat and finished writing a line before getting up and going into the kitchen for food.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Around six I ate some pasta I made and then hurried out the door to my bike to meet Scott at Lima Bean. I arrived and parked my bike and waited inside for him to come around. Seven came and the pickup truck came and parked in the front window. The blonde boy jumped out and ran inside. "Frigging cold. I hate the cold."<p>

I laughed. "I love the autumn season. I like how it's cold but not like winter cold."

"Good point." He said. "I invited some friends who invited some friends, that alright? You'll know some of them."

"Uh, fine." I told him.

We sat at one of the large tables and soon enough some people came around. They were mostly football players and a couple of Cheerio's and that was it. I knew nobody. But I sat there with my vanilla latte and chocolate chip cookie and listened to them talk about the upcoming games, competitions and other things that didn't really affiliate with me. One of the guys took a look at me and said, "Hey, your brother use to be a football player. Puck. He was a great player."

"That's true." I told him.

"How come your other bro ain't a player?" Another asked.

"Puck is my only brother."

"Nah, that Jake kid."

"Nope, I don't know him." I said.

"I'm confused...bra's bro ain't her bro?" A third asked.

'It's a long, long story." I said briefly. They all shrugged and went back to talking. I tapped one of the girls shoulders and said, "I'll be right back."

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I did my business and then left quickly to return back to the table. Upon existing I heard someone call my name and followed by a straw thrown at my head. I turned to see who threw it at me and saw it was non-other than Rudolph at the counter. 'Sarah Puckerman," He called out. I walked over to the counter where the boy took a cookie out of a jar. He handed it over and said, "You're the Glee member I've seen since I started working tonight. I saw Carla and Kitty a while back, then Ryley on a date and Grant with Skylar."

"Ryley?" I asked.

"Ryder and Marley," He shrugged. "It's like a pet name. Anyone who dates gets them like, I dunno, Branglina? Killiam?"

"Killiam?" I laughed.

"William and Kate...Wate?" He laughed. "What are you up too?"

"I'm here with some friends, over at the large table with the window." I said.

His smile backed to a frown. "You mean that table?" He pointed.

I looked over and saw that everyone was gone. Just a big pile of trash. "Uh, yeah, they said they were leaving when I was gone. So we parted."

"They left a tab for the last person to pay." Rudolph told me. "It was eighty three."

"Did they order all that shit!?" I screamed. I knew the boys ordered a crap load of food and the girls a crap load of coffee; but eighty three dollars? "Shoot." I said. "Can I pay later?"

"Nah, they rid that rule a while back after some people never paid back." Rudolph said. "I've got it covered no worries." He said.

"No, don't."

"No problem yo-go." He smirked. "I've gotta get back to the coffee. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said.

* * *

><p>I got home around eleven. Noah was still up as the living room light was on. I walked in and slammed the door and followed into the living room; finding Noah shirtless and Quinn with just her yellow skirt and bra on. Making-out hardcore. I rolled my eyes before walking away to go upstairs and o online to see if anyone was on Facebook.<p>

Friend request: **Jake Puckerman**.

Are you sure you want to delete?

Yes.

Friend request deleted.


	13. Monday Morning

**Hey guys! So I was inspired by friend _GleeJunkie007 _to make a polyvore account and visually show my characters/OC's for stories. So the cast list is the same, but on my profile page you can find each character on the name links. Plus it really helps with the story too, so take a look at it!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S for the essay/questions I just looked them up online. I never took an AP class, too complicated! haha.**

* * *

><p>Monday morning came quickly. I almost didn't leave my room all week due to working on homework and studying for quizzes this week. I only got out of the house once to get some pizza with Adrianna, Grant, Skylar and Tommy. But after that was done I went back home and started working again. Christine had dropped by and left a box for me on the front porch.<p>

_New clothes, no payback needed._

Crop tops, shorts and some mini dresses and mini skirts. Almost skimpy but they weren't skimpy. But Noah would totally kill me if he saw me even playing dress up in these clothes. I figure I would wear my Dad's old flannel shirt over them and take it off when I got to school. It was still decently warm to have these on.

Monday morning I woke up, showered, dried my hair and curled my hair into loose curls at the bottom. I put on the dark red crop top, tossed my Dad's old shirt over it, threw on my jeans and sneakers and left for school in a heartbeat. By the time I arrived Noah left a message for me.

_You missed breakfast._

**_Sorry, in a rush to get here early._**

_You're cranky if you don't eat._

**_I am not!_**

_See what I mean! Cranky! Go find Jake or Ryder, those guys usually have those pop-tarts on the go for breakfast._

I didn't reply back. Missing one breakfast wouldn't kill me. I found the girls near the football field practicing and waved. They all waved back and pointed to their backpacks, meaning to leave the folders in there. I put the folders in the backpacks and went inside of the school to put some books away before going to class.

I arrived at my locker and started changing books when I felt a tap behind me and then saw Adrianna out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Adrianna,"

"Hey, did you get my message last night?" She asked me.

"Nah, I was busy working on some songs." I told her. "And homework assignments."

"You write songs?" I nodded and said just two of them. "That's awesome. Marley is a song writer too. I know Jake is your mentor but I'm sure if you showed Marley your songs she'd love to write a song with you."

"That kid is not related to me. We have different DNA." I said.

"Different maternal DNA, but same paternal DNA." She said.

"And I have no idea if they're good." I told her as I shut my locker. "And that kid is not ever related to me no matter what."

"Well okay," She said. "See you in Glee Club." She walked off after that.

* * *

><p>I sat in first period writing in my journal some small notes when the trio came in. They sat in their seats and Christine turned to me with a glare. "Where's the top I gave you?"<p>

"Under this." I said. "it's cold in the school."

"So just pop it open and keep the shirt on," Megan said. "You've got to be hot if you wanna stay friends with us."

"Oh," I said. "Okay then..."

As the teacher walked it I started to undo the buttons. All of them. Nobody noticed anything. We handed in the assignments and were given essay topics for the required reading and required movie over the summer. We were required to read _The Scarlet Letter, The Things They Carried, The Life of Pi, The Age of Innocence, Sugar Changed The World, How Starbucks Saved My Life, The Overachiever, The Crucible, The Great Gatsby, Rocket Boys, Catcher in the Rye,_ some poems by William Shakespeare,_ Romeo and Juliet_ and some Edgar Allan Poe work. Strange, a little too much for one English class but great various works to choose from. The required movie was _Dead Poets Society. _

She wanted us to write three essays; one novel, one poem and the movie. Due in a couple of weeks. I already knew what I was doing when the topic questions were given. Analyze _Annabell Lee _write a Cause and Effect based on _The Great Gatsby _and character analysis for _Dead Poets Society. _Difficult but easy. We had the last ten minutes of class for free time so the girls and I spoke. They told me what novel and poem they wanted and then the topic questions for the novel, the poem and the movie. I wrote it down in my notebook and added a note to work on the assignments over the weekend so I could get them done early.

It would of been easier if the other AP classes also didn't assign essays due at the end of the week.

_Prosperity and Protest from 1950-1969. _Three page, cited works. History.

_Jeans and Genes: Genetics At Best. _Four pages about genetics, throw in family examples if possible, work cited. Biology.

_Compare the positions of Federalists and Anti-Federalists regarding the power of the national government. Then explain how each of the following additions to the Constitution addressed Anti-Federalist concerns. First Amendment, Tenth Amendment. _Four to five pages, work cited page, give examples.

Fourteen essays in total. That's like, over fifty pages. Maybe even over sixty pages of paper. Insane madness. But I had to do it.

* * *

><p>School ended. Adrianna and I met everyone in the classroom. Mr. Schue told us he'd be ten minutes late so Sugar stood up front and said we should do some group activity. Kitty yelled at her. But everyone else seemed to agree. We all decided to sit in a circle on our chairs and tell everyone our first and last names, three facts about ourselves, favorite color (God knows why), favorite hobby and a fun fact.<p>

Tommy spoke first. "So my name's Tommy White. I like long walks on the beach, romantic dinners and holding hands—"

"This isn't EHARMONY!" Kitty yelled. "Or Single Christians or Meet Black People."

"Well fine, but I do like holding hands with girls I like. I like the color gray and other than dancing and singing I like dancing and magic tricks." He said. He turned to Adrianna and said, "Hey, got something behind your ear."

"A penny?" She asked.

"Nope," Tommy put his hand behind her ear and then pulled out a long stem, white rose. "Got a rose."

"Corny as hell." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I'm Adrianna St. Pierre. I love children, I'm from California originally and I love vintage clothes."

"No kidding hobo boho," Kitty said.

"Are you always this mean?" Carla asked.

"She's always this mean." Ryder said. "She can be nice."

"Liar." Kitty said.

"My favorite color is aquamarine and I like making jewelry on the side." Adrianna finished.

Ryder spoke after her. "I'm Ryder Lynn. I like football, singing and video games. I like green and Jake here showed me how to fix a car and truck over the summer."

"Oh look, T-Bird's exist."

"Patty." Ryder smirked.

"SCREW OFF!" Kitty shouted.

"I'm Marley Rose. I love song writing, I like baking food and I love cats. I like light shades of blue and I like making bracelets for friends."

"Aww and that's when your not busy pu—"

"Shut up Kitty," Ryder threaten. "Get over it ok? Don't forget you started it."

"Bite me."

"I'm Sugar Motta. I like money, being rich and singing—"

"You can't sing."

"SHUT UP!" Sugar yelled at Kitty. Then added, "NOT ASPERGERS! I like pink and being rich."

"Um, okay." Skylar told her. "Hey I'm Skylar Rodriguez. I hate my my biological father because he left my fifteen year old mother alone to have me and he tried to get in my life recently for money so I kicked him in the balls, I can speak two languages—French and Japanese. And I hate the color pink. I like black and blue put together and I garden."

"Holy shit," Rudolph said as he sat across from Skylar. "Were you wearing those heels?"

"Yup," Skylar said looking at her sequin dress pumps. "I'm pretty sure I gave him a free vasectomy with this shoe."

"Where do you garden?" I asked.

"Roof of my house. It's a new house too and my step-dad made it for me specifically." She said.

"Say something in Japanese!" Tommy yelled.

"Nope."

Unique spoke. "I am Unique Adams. I am André Leon Talley and Beyonce's baby, I'm the diva of this school and Unique is fabulous! Unique loves gold and Unique dreams of being the top bitch diva of the world."

"Do you always speak in third person?" Skylar asked.

"Yes."

"Hey, how come Mr. Schue put Wade on the list?" Carla asked.

"Because King Latifah here has a little weenier under that dress," Kitty smirked. "And we're saying facts, not dreams."

"No, we should add dreams to the list." Adrianna said. "I want to make art—sculptures, pottery, oils, water colors and everything."

"Magician." Tommy added. "And work in some business for a side that pays the bills."

"Be a princess!" Sugar said.

"Journalist." Ryder added to his.

"Singer on the radio." Marley said.

"News reporter." Skylar said. "Or do something in musical theater."

"I'm Grant Brenton. I like horses, went to Canada and visited Florida over the summer. I guess I like red and write in my spare time and dream...not sure yet."

"Jake Puckerman. I'm Jewish, I dance, I can't wait to graduate and I can't pick a color but I like dancing for a job. Or, you know, car mechanic on the side."

"That's a dream?" Carla asked.

"No, but job if dancing doesn't work."

Carla shrugged. "I'm Carla Jasmine. I love cats, I always have different color nails on each finger and I watch movies. I love too many colors and in my other time I collect buttons. And if being a vet doesn't work I'm already going to work at a restaurant that does musical theater dinner in New York. My grandma owns it."

"Buttons?" Kitty asked. "Not only do I get a girl who is obviously a cat lover, wearing cat like clothes all the time, she collects buttons?"

"That's not bad." Rudolph chimed in.

"Rudolph the Pointy Nose freak?" Kitty snapped at.

"Damn, how did you guess my middle name?" He winked. "Well guess you can tell my name is Rudolph McKenna, thanks to my sister who's four years older than me and had an obsession with the movie when I was born Christmas morning. I have a cat and dog allergy so I only have a pet fish named Dude and a pet mouse named Gopher and I can play a guitar since I started learning when I was seven from my Dad. I like cream colors, I collect music boxes and Disney figurines and I wanna go to Los Angeles when I graduate and become either a music teacher or musician."

"Lame." Kitty spoke. "Just finish this up."

I was next. "I'm Sarah. I like novels, riding my bike and music. I like Cerise for a color, I read for a hobby and...I have no idea."

There was a mere few silence before Skylar spoke up. "So...are you two brother and sister, or cousins?" Her eyes shifted between me and _HIM. _

"Or weird lovers with the same surname?" Tommy asked. "It can happen."

"Gross dude, I wouldn't date my own sister." _HE _said. "Half siblings, Skylar."

"No we aren't. I'm not related to you." I said.

"Sarah we're related. How is it that your mom, Puck and my Mom can see it and you can't? We're siblings."

"Nope. Your mother just picked some random white guy to sleep with and your little worm-self had to go inside of her and attach to an egg." I remarked.

"Oh that's just fucking gross, Sarah." _He_ said with a disgusted face.

"Pretty graphic." Rudolph added.

"I am not related to this kid. We unfortunately share the same blood and surname, but he is not my brother!" I yelled.

"Sarah just let it go."

"Stop saying we're related and back off!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kitty yelled. "Alright bitches; I'm Kitty Wilde. True Diva at this school, top cheerio bitch and if you mess with me I will cut you. However if anyone else messes with you I will cut them. I'm nice for two weeks before my body rejects it as a virus, If I tell you something you better listen and I hate colors and my job is a secret."

"Stripper." Sugar said.

"Shut it hawk!"

"What if we don't listen." Adrianna asked.

"Well Hippie Tree Hugger, you'll regret it. Like for example; don't walk down that one hallway during fifth period to use the stall. That's where all the whores go and find guys to screw in the bathrooms. Also White Boy, stop doing magic tricks now before you throw up something like rainbow clothes tied together or set this Donkey on fire because of the revolting man perfume he uses. And you," She turned to me. "Stop doing Blondette, Corset and Dumb-Wit's homework. They wanted to take AP classes, let them fail."

"Holy shit, doing another students homework?" Skylar asked. "I'm not that low to do another kids homework. Even if I was paid three hundred."

"Just this assignment. It was hard and they were stressing about it, but it's just this one." I explained.

"Good." Ryder said. "Like Kitty said. If they wanted the harder classes than they'll do the work themselves."

"Are they bullying you to do it?" Marley asked.

"No, it was just this assignment." I said to them. "I just do my own work."

"Good." _HE _added.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue came in a short time later. The week's theme was Rock Legends. Pick a song out and have it by the end of the week.<p>

I biked home after Glee and checked the mail. A letter from Dad.

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh so now you know more about the other Glee kids a bit.<strong>


	14. His Letter, My Letter II

**Short chapter, so I can upload another one either tonight or tomorrow night.**

* * *

><p><strong>14. His Letter, My Letter. II.<strong>

I hid the letter in my backpack and hurried inside to read it, then start on the homework assignments and find a song to sing in Glee later. Any song by a rock legend? That would be a little easy and hard.

I got upstairs and sat on my bed, ripping the letter open and taking it out.

_Dear Sarah,_

_No, I'm not offended. The only great success I have is Puckerman's Special Sauce, a drink I made with your brother's help a few yeas back. But at least that is good that he is keeping those nasty boys away from you. He's a good brother._

_Performing__, eh? Sounds like I got a little Natalie Portman, Scarlett Johansson and Mila Kunis. Just ten times more beautiful than those three women put together at their most prettiest beauty marks. Just don't go all insane like most famous people do. Don't join Club 27, even if it is just for musical artist. You are my only daughter and I love you more than Noah. Remember me when you get your Oscar Award! Remember who changed your diapers...or at least some of them._

_Any chance you can come see me on Thanksgiving here? I told them ahead of time but the guys here will want to know the week before so they can send a letter explaining what NOT to bring, blah blah crap. I can't make anything special and we'd be in a dining hall..guarded...but they said you could being Store Bought cookies for dessert. That's cool. Mom and Noah can come along too._

_Love you._

I smiled reading the letter again. I felt him so close to me now than ever. I thought about it and we usually never had Thanksgiving since Mom worked a lot and Noah would either be out doing his air duties. Noon time should sound good and just stay until an hour passed dinner. I also had to make sure I had something nice to wear and I guess appropriate for a prison place.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Sure, I'd love to come and spend Thanksgiving with you! I can come in around 12 and I will stay until an hour passed dinner. I don't think Mom or Noah will bother to come since Mom is working and Noah is doing other things. But I promise to be there!_

_There are a great number of role models who are Jewish that I can look up too. Natalie and Mila and Bette Midler, Fran Drescher, Tara Strong, Maya Rudolph and Skylar Astin... lots of people! I don't care if I end up as famous as them but as long as I am doing what I love, I will do what it takes to make it big and not end up in a Hollywood scandal._

I finished writing, put the panda bear stickers on the letter, and placed it away for the mailbox tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaahh so Sarah meeting her Dad. What will happen?<strong>


	15. Stores, Sleepovers, Secrets, Smurfettes

**Short chapter, so I can upload another one either tonight or tomorrow night.**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Stores, Sleepovers, Secrets, Smurfettes.<strong>

A week passed over. Things in Glee Club were great. Adrianna, Tommy, Carla and I sang a song together with Tommy and Carla in the lead; _It's My Life _with a mashup of _Start Me Up. _After Glee club ended I was at my locker packing up when I saw Carla running up to me. "Hey Carla,"

"Hey Puckerman, sorry this is late minute but I'd love for you to come over to my sleepover." She said. "Here's my address," She handed me a card. "And you can come over as early at six. We're gonna sleep in one of the living rooms because my room is a little small for all of us. You, me, Skylar, Marley, Unique, Kitty and Adrianna."

"Um, I don't know. I'm not a big sleepover person. I have a tendency to stay awake all night if I'm not in my own bed. It's a weird thing."

"Oh don't worry. Skylar is the same way too so you can just stay up with her. And no boys allowed after eight thirty so some of the guys might come over too." Carla said to me. "Please? Please come?"

I saw that she really wanted this sleepover to happen. I sighed and nodded. "I'll call when I'm on my way, but mostly might be here by seven."

"Great!" She smiled. "We're gonna order pizza too and bring chocolate desserts."

"Fine with me." I said.

I finished packing up and left to catch my bike outside. Along the walk out I saw Ryder and Marley at her locker. Marley looked a little upset, she had some tears down her face. Ryder stood there comforting her and hugging her. I stopped so I didn't bother them with my passing and pretended I was texting someone. I kept glancing over and saw them talking. After a few minutes I saw Marley and Ryder smiling and hugging. She seemed a lot happier than before. They both kissed before parting away. Ryder went one way and Marley came towards my direction. Again I pretended to do something else until Marley stopped in front of me.

"Hey Sarah, you okay?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded. "Sure," I said. God I didn't want to ask but I felt my mouth say it. "Are you okay? I didn't wanna keep walking down...this way..." Wow, I'm lame.

She blushed a little. "I'm okay now, don't worry. I was upset about the sleepover."

"Don't like them either?"

"No, I haven't been to a sleepover since I was a sophomore and that was not only my first sleepover ever, but it was a bad experience." She said.

"First sleepover?"

She nodded. "Kids didn't like my Mom and didn't like me when I was little because I was the poor kid and lunch lady's daughter." She told me. I met her mother. Millie was really nice and always gave me extra mashed potatoes. "Anyways I was having some low self-esteem issues and Kitty at the time hated me so she played a game in my head and the sleepover was bad."

"Really?"

"It's personal but let's just say it took me a long time to get better and although nobody likes Kitty for starting the problem, even Kitty hates herself for doing it, it's helped me realize how caring people can be and show people that no matter what I am or what I look like, I'm still me and that's the best I am." She told me. "But I haven't been to a sleepover since and when Carla was telling me the details I sort of had a little...miserable memory about sophomore year and Ryder was just helping me out."

"He seems like a nice boyfriend." I said.

"He's the best, better than my last one." She said. Her face went shocked and she covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry."

"What?"

"Jake was nice too at the start, but it got a little odd." She said. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Didn't Jake tell you, or something?"

"No."

"Oh...we dated...I kind of made him a re-bound when Kitty played the game and made me think Ryder didn't like me...Jake and I liked one another at the start but it got weird."

Curious I said, "What happened?"

"He cheated on me. I didn't put out. So he went with someone better. The summer following it we became friends again because...it just felt right to be friends again." She said.

Call it strange but I could sense what she wanted to say, but it hurt. She and _Him _became friends again because life was too short. Like Finn's life was cut too short. "That's cool. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure." She said. "See you then."

We parted after that. Oh my gosh, _HE _cheated on one of the nicest girls in school? That's low. Disgustingly low. But wait, he's a Puckerman. And that is what Noah said Puckerman do. Well, I'm a Puckerwoman. So I had to change that, as a girl, right?

* * *

><p>After I got home I put my backpack down and grabbed another empty bag, a giant tote bag with Hello Kitty design on it, and left the house. Christine had spoken to me earlier and said I had to get new clothes because mine sucked and were "childish" clothes. I went to a store and did my thing.<p>

None of the clothes here had those electric things on them. I walked passed the shirts and gazed around for something Christine would approve of. I grabbed a couple of crop tops and tossed them in the bag secretly. I moved onto the jeans and took a pair in my hands and again I secretly shoved them into the tote bag, making the bag a bit bigger than usual. I grabbed some underwear and socks and bras and waited near the front where the security gurad was.

He stood there waiting to check bags. He had to leave at some point to take a bathroom break. I pretended to be looking through a rack of clothes when I saw he was gone.

I hurried out of the store in the manner that I just realized I had to pee. Now. And I couldn't hold it. Nobody would stop someone when they had to pee.

I escaped the mall and went home. I sent a picture of them to Christine and said that while I was busy tonight, I will call her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I packed some PJ's, a sweater with horses on the print, some black sweatpants and clothes for tomorrow, I took my bike and went off to Carla's house. She lived a half-hour bike ride from where I lived. She lived in a pink house with green window shades and a bright blue door and a brick stone path to the front door. I walked up with my bike and knocked on the door.<p>

Carla opened it and smiled. "You made it! Everyone else is here." She noticed the bike. "Oh, I would of given you a ride if you needed it."

"No, I'm okay with my bike." I said.

"I'll put it in the shed outback, there's a number and letter password lock on it so nobody can get inside."

I walked in and handed her my bike and sleeping bag. I could hear music from the other room so I guided myself there. Inside the large living room was all the Glee kids and some other kids. Everyone was dancing around and singing eating snacks. I sat on a chair quietly and watched Ryder and Grant holding arms and spinning in a circle with drinks in their hands. Highly doubt they're drunk, but they could sneak some booze in it if they wanted too. It wasn't long before I found myself being handed a cup of fruit punch. I turned and saw it was Unique.

"Fruit punch, nothing else." She smiled. I took it gladly as she sat next to me. "Okay, Glee Girl Talk, who do you have your eye on?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Someone in Glee or in school?" She smiled.

"Oh...no, maybe next year." I said. "I can't date. My brother won't let me and he'll be all over my butt."

"Puck?" I nodded to her question. "Don't not date because of him." I shrugged. "Okay, well if you COULD date, who? Boy? Girl?"

"Uh no one really." I said. "I mean, my celebrity crush is Skylar Astin ever since I saw him in _Hamlet 2 _a few years ago. I guess I might date him...and we're both Libra's and both he and Anna Camp are Libra's and they're pretty awesome together. Does that count?"

"Sure does!" She smiled. She then started to go on about celebrity men she'd date. I half listened to her as my mind was wandering off with the constant buzzing in my back pocket. Once Unique excused herself I took it out.

_Megan - Where are you?_

_Christine. 3 missed calls. - I like the black crop top, wear that Monday, and those jeans you had on recently, and the boots. Get here early so I can do your makeup and hair. You are gonna be one sexy Puckerwoman!_

_Jennifer - I have special gift for you, I'll give it to you Monday._

_Noah - S, pick up the phone...ok...call me asap._

"Noah?" I called him. He answered. "Noah?"

_"At the party? Girls only?"_

"Yes. The boys are here until eight thirty then Carla is kicking them out."

_"Change in a bathroom, curtains or shades closed fully. I don't wanna see you bare back on Instagram!"_

"I'm okay. See you tomorrow." I said and hung up.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed. The boys were getting ready to leave and go do things in their own groups. I was cleaning up some of the mess when I felt someone lightly kick the back of my leg. I turned around and found a chocolate chip cookie in my face. I pushed the cookie down and saw Rudolph's face. "Everyone but you got a cookie I bought."<p>

"Thanks." I said. "Good party."

"Says the girl who sat alone almost all night."

"I don't party a lot." I said.

"In the case of a party being held and we need a sober driver, and I'm not available to drive, are you the automatic driver?"

"If I could drive a car I would!" I smiled. "You don't drink?"

"Nah, I can't. I got like... an allergy to drinking. Two years ago my Ma and Pops gave me permission to drink at a cousins wedding and I only had a single beer bottle. Half hour later I was throwing up all over the place, including my new-cousin and on her rental wedding dress. Turns out I have no enzymes that can help break down alcohol. So I can't drink at all." He explained. "I've also got a small nut allergy— diarrhea, vomiting and a runny nose— and freaking lactose intolerant. No milk, little yogurt won't kill and neither will frozen yogurt. I don't even like cheese—regular, cottage or cream— and forget about ice cream because I'll have bad stomach aches and possibly shit in my pants all night. Soymilk is fine. And strawberries make me rash on my arms and back."

"Don't you have pet allergies too?" I asked.

"Hey I'm a walking allergy." He laughed. "I can go to a hospital any second. You?" I shook my head. "That's good. Catch you later Sarah."

* * *

><p>He was the last guy to leave. We girls got dressed in our PJ's, sat in a circle eating more pizza, and watched Mean Girls. Once done we had some girl talks and most of it consisted of boys we liked and Sisterhood Bond; deep secrets to not be revealed, truth or dares and that Light as a Feather game. Kitty showed us this mask that cleanses your face and the ingredients made the mix a blue-ish color.<p>

I needed some fresh air so I stepped outside and sat on the stairs of the front porch. I stared off in space not realizing someone coming up next to me.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!"

"Haha!"

"Scott!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party." He told me.

"Well that was earlier but by eight-thirty all the guys had to leave."

"That one guy is here, Wade Adams." He said.

"Unique is a girl." I said. "She identifies herself as a girl. Unique."

"Whatever," He said pulling out a booze bottle. "Want a sip?"

"No thanks." I said.

The door opened and Carla's head came out. "Hi Scott. Sarah my Dad saw Scott coming up to the house and wants to know if your OK."

"I'm fine."

"He's also giving Scott ten seconds to start leaving before he calls the cops for harassment." She added.

"On my way out," Scott announced as he stood up. "Later Smurfette." He winked at me before leaving.

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as I got back inside and was hounded with stares and some smirks. "Smurfette?"<p>

"What?" I asked Kitty.

"That's a horrible nickname because of the face."

"Ohh someone got a crush on Sarah!" Unique cheered.

"Didn't he just get out of jail for raping some chick?" Skylar asked.

"No, he said there was a mix up." I told her. "He's alright."

Truth: I've had a crush on Scott since third grade. Even when Scott went away for the past few years I liked him.

The rest of the night we did nails, watched another movie and talk some more before everyone ended up falling asleep. Skylar and I were the only ones awake. But she fell asleep around four in the morning so I decided to sit on the bay window and look at the sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter! So, Sarah shoplifted stuff. AND we got us a love-crush scene.<strong>

**What will happen next?**


	16. Movies on Saturday Night

**LONG :D**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Movies on Saturday Night.<strong>

Weeks into the school year, second week of October, I was called to the principals office. Luckily Figgins was in charge again, not Sue anymore, and I saw upon my arrival Christine, Megan, Jennifer, Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Mom and a few other teachers were there too. "Ms. Puckerman, come inside."

I came in and sat on the fourth seat. "What happened?" I asked.

"Ms. Puckerman, care to explain how you, Ms. Rollins, Ms. Jillian and Ms. Brighter have exact same papers for most homework assignments?" He placed on his desk all the passed homework assignments. Most of which I e-mailed to the girls the night before. "Yeah, those are the assignments I helped with."

"See I told you Mr. Figgins," Megan said. "We worked as partners for these assignments. We all had our laptops and we copied word to word because we worked together."

Lies.

"Yeah and we though we could hand in the papers individually so that we each had our own paper." Christine added.

"I work in groups better." Jennifer said.

Playing along with the game I said, "We weren't told to not work together."

"Well if you all _wanted_ to _work together_ you should of spoken to a teacher first before thinking about how it might look when this occurs," The English teacher told us. "I don't usually allow groups for essay papers."

"Neither do I," Added the science teacher.

"Some assignments that I handed out also wasn't group work." Added another teacher.

"Fine, fine, we won't do it again." Christine said. "This just sucks. I'm benched for the next three Cheerio competitions."

"If this cheering is costing you grades, drop it. Then next year don't take so many AP courses." Said the bio teacher. "And Ms. Puckerman," She looked at me. "While I appreciate you helping other students it's not wise to help them with all the assignments."

"I thought we could work in groups." I lied.

"Ask next time." She replied.

* * *

><p>Once everything was settled we left for lunch. I was sitting alone until the three came up to me. "Thanks for the coverage." Christine said.<p>

"Sure thing," I said.

"Hey listen wanna go see a movie tonight? Some of the football guys will be there." Megan said. "It's at that old Drive-In movie theater that re-opened two years ago. It would totally be fine."

"Uh, maybe." I said.

"Cool." Christine said. "And don't worry about the classes. We can't get you in trouble because your too hot to get suspended."

"Totally," Megan added. "Looking hotter these days."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Over the past few weeks the girls had been helping me with my clothes. Offering me some of their clothes and jeans and skirts. Lots of mini skirts, crop tops, back-tie halter tops, mini-dresses and other things that aren't my thing. But staying friends with them was good. Yes, I had Glee friends, but none of them know my history and I know they probably would't like me if they found out. But as of the clothes and Noah, I wear large sweaters over my tops. He never saw them.

Today I had on a jean mini-skirt with a pink halter top. A little bit of my toned stomach was showing. Christine also showed me some new make-up things she said I would look good in. Peachy-pink lipstick, eyeliner and long black mascara. I still looked like Sarah Puckerman, just hotter. "I'll be back." I said.

I got up and started heading to the lunch line to get some napkins when I felt someone's energy jogging up to me. I turned and saw it was _HIM _with his jacket off and carrying some black leggings. "What?" I asked.

"First off, take that shit off your face and second go to the bathroom was put on these leggings I borrowed from Marley," He shoved them to me. "Then put this jacket on."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're my sister and I hate hearing the jocks talking sexual fantasies with you in them. It's disgusting."

"So? I don't mind." I said.

"Sarah trust me, they're pigs. Go change."

"No."

"Go change."

"No," I threw the leggings and jacket on the ground. "I like the way I dress. I'm not a whore or anything."

"Does Puck even know you leave the house like this?"

"Don't speak a word to him." I said.

"Change now and I wont tell."

"Asshole." I muttered and walked away with the clothes.

* * *

><p>I changed. I wasn't happy but I didn't want Noah to blow his head over with me about it. When I got home I found another letter from Dad. I put it away and decided to get ready for tonight. I hurried into a pair of jean shorts, tights, a black off shoulder shirt, my black boots and grabbed my jacket. I could take the bus a few roads down to the Drive-In and sneak in. I left with Noah and Quinn on the couch.<p>

"Where the hell you going?" Noah asked.

"Movies with my friends." I said to him. "Later."

"Stop hanging with your stupid Christian friends!" He called out.

* * *

><p>I got to the drive in. I climbed over the gate and jumped down and went off to find Christine's car. The movie didn't start yet as the commercials and ads kept playing on the screen.<p>

I passed by some students and found Grant and Skylar in a car together having a tickle fight. Cute. Ryder and Marley were sitting in his car kissing a little bit as the movie ads continued.

It took ten minutes of walking but I found Christine. Her car was with where the other jocks cars were. She and Megan and Jennifer were in her car doing their make-up. "Hi girls."

"Hi Suzie!" Jennifer said.

"Sarah."

"Since when?"

"Hey you made it." Megan said. "Who's your date?"

"Uh...I don't have one." I said.

"Who comes to a movie with no date?" Christine asked without looking at me. "I brought Billy from class and Megan has Robby."

"And Jenny here as some kid named Simon." Megan added. "I think all the football players have a date now though."

"Yeah, making out at the movies is the reason to bring a guy. Or girl." Jennifer added. "Ask some of the Glee kids."

"Fuck, reminds me, if you see Jake tell him I need his number. He gave me his old number." Megan told me. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no." I said. "I don't talk to him a lot."

"Whatever." Christine said. She looked at me with a beaming smile. "Sarah, can you go get some food for me?"

"Sure." I said.

"Cheesy fries, hold the sauce, and a cola." She said.

"Same here." Jennifer asked.

"Same thing, plus pretzels." Megan added to the list.

"Ew, pretzels?" Christine made a face.

"Jake likes pretzels." Megan said.

I nodded and went up to the snack line.

* * *

><p>The line was a mile long so I figured it'd take a while. I was alone humming a song in my head until I felt someone slap my butt. I looked and found the pig as Scott. "No."<p>

"What?"

"I don't like that." I said. "That's gross."

"Whatever." He said. "Hey, got a date for tonight?"

"No."

"My car is right over there," He pointed to is car. "Come watch the movie with me."

"Sure. I just need to get some food for people and I'll come over." I said.

"Okay," He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Oh gosh, it felt awesome. He left.

I kept my face from smiling, but I felt my face turn hot red.

* * *

><p>The line move forward a bit. Ten minutes later I had all the food orders. I followed to Christine's car and was right near it when someone came running out of the side of lined up cars and knocked me over; and the food was knocked over too. I saw it was <em>HIM <em> and yelled. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Oops," _He_ said as tried to help me up. "Sorry Sarah."

"Don't touch me."

"Shit, sorry about the food." _He_ said.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

"Nice attitude." _He_ made a face. "I'll pay you back."

"No, whatever."

Before _HE _could say a word, we heard a car beep and Christine yell. "Sarah! Hurry up with the damn food!" I rolled my eyes as I got ready for the three of them to be annoyed. _HE _grabbed my wrist. "Seriously? They made you get their food?"

"So what?"

"They better had damn offered to help out,"

"No. And I don't care." I said. "LET GO!" I screamed and ripped my wrist out of him.

* * *

><p>I got to Christine's car. "Where's the food?" She sneered.<p>

"I—"

"Stupid can't even get it." Megan said.

Wow, they're bitchy now.

"Sorry I—"

But I was interrupted by _HIM _speaking. "Hey,"

Megan's face went from angry to bliss. "Hi Jake." Jennifer and Christine waved. "Need a date?"

"No, uh, listen, I kind of ran into Sarah running from some crazy girl and I knocked all the food out. I'll get the new food, just tell me what it was."

Before Christine or Jennifer spoke Megan blurted out, "It's fine!"

_HE _nodded and turned to give small wink. I just rolled my eyes and walked away, holding the middle finger to _HIM _and went off to find Scott.

I forgot where he was parked. Near the food stand, right? I followed into that direction. I saw Grant and Skylar hanging another tickle fight and smiled. I bumped into someone watching them. "Oopsie daisy." It was none other than Tommy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just caught up in things." I said. "Hey, you've seen Scott McGregory's car?"

"Over there, why?" Tommy asked.

"I'm watching the film with him." I said.

"Didn't he just get out of jail for murdering someone? Like all OJ Simpson style. Except unlike OJ, McGreogry was caught?" Tommy inquired.

"No, it's a big mix-up." I said. "Thanks."

"Favorite cupcake?" He asked, holding his arm out to stop me.

"What?"

"Cupcake flavor? Favorites?" He asked.

"Oh. Uh, red velvet is my biggest favorite. Then comes chocolate and then vanilla. But red velvet is the best." I said.

"Frosting flavor?"

"Uh, chocolate or vanilla. Either." I answered. "Why?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Oh no, poor Carla!" Tommy laughed. "Later."

* * *

><p>That was strange. I walked further down and found the car. I knocked and the door opened. "Hey lady," Scott said.<p>

"Hi." I said and climbed in. He handed me a popcorn bag. "Thanks."

"No problem Smurfette." He laughed.

"Shut up." I said as the movie began.


	17. Sixteen Cupcakes

**Alright so I had to update a few things on Sarah on the polyvore account because I missed some items. But that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>17. Sixteen Cupcakes.<strong>

Five...four...three...two...one..

2: 36 AM. October 14.

I'm sixteen.

I giggled in my bed at the clock. I couldn't believe I was sixteen. I wonder what today would be like.

I wrote a few lyrics to a song, then erased them and re-wrote them. Around five-thirty I showered, dried my hair and then got dressed. I put on a white dress with black polka dots and a jean vest. I decided to go with my black boots. I made small curls in my hair before putting on my owl necklace and a gold bracelet. The bracelet had a gold heart on it and the owl had turquoise eyes and the way the feathers looked made them look almost real.

I knew Mom was out early for work. Noah I wasn't sure.

I got downstairs and saw nobody. It's fine.

I got on my bike and rode it to school. It was growing colder out. Tights and long pants and shirts soon, with jackets added.

* * *

><p>Arriving at school some classmates wished me a happy birthday. I thanked them locking up my bike and proceeded inside of the school. I saw the girls and walked up to come. "Hi."<p>

"Hey Puckerwoman," Christine said. "Why so happy?"

"Today is a special day." I smiled.

"Oh my god, you lost your V-chip?" Megan asked. "Damn, and I thought I'd be the first one."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never mind. Guess not."

Christine then said, "Hey tonight we're going to Breadstix. Wanna join?"

I smiled and nodded. Maybe it was a surprise party they planned with Mom and Noah, even if Noah hated them. A surprise party at one of my favorite places. How nice! "What time?"

"Eight. Bring your wallet too."

"Fine." I said. _Too clever. Making me think I need to pay for my food. _"Is that it?"

"Uh...yeah." Christine said. She looked confused. "Is that it?"

"I guess." I said. "See you in a few minutes."

I walked away, but not far enough. I heard Megan ask them, _"What the fuck is wrong with her?"_

I arrived at my locker and saw there was a card with pink cake on it and 16 at the top. I ripped it off and opened it.

_A little bird said today was your birthday!_

_Happy Sweet Sixteen!_

_(Don't tell anyone I talk to birds please)._

_~ Crusher._

Crusher? Interesting. But who got this for me? I smiled putting the card back inside the locker and organized myself for the day. I left for class. Upon entering the classroom I saw at my desk a single pink rose flower. I smiled picking it up and smelled it. I like tulips more, but these were just as appreciated.

Hmm, no card.

Class began. I put the flower on the side of my backpack.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. I got into psychology and sat at my desk. Middle row, next to Jennifer and Christine, behind Rudolph. Jennifer was doodling in her notebook while the other two were reading a Vogue article. I sat down and organized my work for the class before pulling out the flower and smelling it again. I gazed up and saw Rudolph sitting down and turning his body to me.<p>

"Happy Birthday," He said. "How's the day going?"

"Good. I got a secret admirer who gave me a flower and a another who gave me a card. Unless it's the same guy." I said.

"Cool." He said. "Throwing one of those big parties?"

"No, I can't really afford one with my Mom's job and I don't want my brother to help. Maybe a get together Saturday."

"Invited?"

"Sure."

"Nice, double birthday." He said. "You and Jake."

"No, he's not invited." I said.

"No?"

"My birthday."

"His too and you guys are related."

"No, no, no we are not." I said. "I will never be related to that kid!"

"Okay." He said. "Hey so for the homework last night I was confused by the last question, can you help me with it?"

* * *

><p>We walked to lunch together. He went into line while I went to my usual spot. I sat there eating my sandwich when I saw the trio passed me. "Hey girls,"<p>

"Hey." Jennifer. "Oh, I wanted to say something."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

For my birthday? "For...what?"

"I heard your pregnant. Scott's baby."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Megan said. "We heard that... true?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. Hell I'm a virgin." I said.

"Oh, mistake then." Christine said.

"Really? But Megan you said—" Jennifer began.

"Jenny, I said I heard she was pregnant. And I said to that person 'No, Sarah Puckerman is not pregnant. Maybe a little fat. But not preggo.'" Megan explained. "Sorry it had to come out that way."

"I'm fat?"

"You eat a lot." Christine said.

"Oh..." I muttered. "I'm storing up for the winter?"

"Oh like a bear!" Jennifer smiled. "I love bears! Especially that bear in that movie I saw the other day! He sounds like that talking dog on Family Guy. The bear was telling the guy that Mila Kunis is a crazy woman."

"Ted?"

"Who?"

"Well I guess I can cut the sweets out." I said.

"Want Sue Sylvester's drink? Megan asked. "It helps a lot."

"Uh, no thanks, I'll just cut the sweets."

"Don't become an Ana like that one girl." Christine said. "She's in Glee with you...Molly?"

"Uh...okay." I said.

The three of them left after that. I looked into my lunch bag and saw the cookie I packed. I sighed. I took the cookie and tossed it in the trash can next to me. I finished my sandwich and pulled out a book to read.

"Sarah!" I heard my name. I saw Carla running towards me. "Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!"

"What?" I asked as she got near me.

Carla took my hand and we ran out of the cafe. "Come on!" She smiled. "Come on!"

She got me outside to where other students sat during lunch or free time. There was a giant staircase that I've heard had stories with Glee Club. Like the Cheerio's dancing with Blaine here for a number and they set his purple piano on fire. Strange.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. She pushed me on a seat facing the stairs.

"Wait here." Carla said and ran off.

I had no idea what was happening. Minutes later Grant came running with _HIM_ running behind. Grant released_ HIS_ hand and threw him next to me. "WAit here bro." And ran off.

* * *

><p>So what was going on? I looked at HIM, annoyed, and rolled my eyes.<p>

"Any idea what's going on?" He asked. I ignored him. "OK." He said sitting himself up. "Hey Sarah, Happy Birthday."

I held up the middle finger. He stayed silent.

Weird band music began. Noah told me about this. He said it's one of those strange moments in Glee when music appears out of nowhere with no band near by. I looked around and saw behind me some of the Glee kids running up from behind. Looking forward I saw some on the stairs. The ones behind me ran up to the others on the stairs. Dancing occurred soon after.

**New Directions**  
><em>They say it's your birthday<em>  
><em>It's my birthday too, yeah<em>

**Grant, Carla, Marley**  
><em>They say it's your birthday<em>

**Ryder, Rudolph, Tommy**  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>I'm glad it's your birthday<em>  
><em>Happy birthday to you<em>

**Glee Girls.**  
><em>Ah<em>  
><em>Ah<em>  
><em>Ah<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>

**Adrianna, Skylar, Kitty.**  
>Yes<em> we're going to a party party<em>  
><em>Yes we're going to a party party<em>  
><em>Yes we're going to a party party<em>

**Adrianna (New Directions)**  
>I<em> would like you to dance (Birthday)<em>  
><em>Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Birthday)<em>  
><em>I would like you to dance (Birthday)<em>  
><em>Dance yeah<em>

**Grant**  
><em>Oh<br>Come on_

**Glee Boys (Glee Girls)**_  
>I would like you to dance (Birthday)<em>  
><em>Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Birthday)<em>  
><em>I would like you to dance (Birthday)<em>  
><em>Oh dance! Dance<em>

**New Directions  
><strong>_They say it's your birthday  
><em>_Well it's my birthday too, yeah  
><em>_They say it's your birthday  
><em>_We're gonna have a good time  
><em>_I'm glad it's your birthday  
><em>_Happy birthday to you_

That was fun and a nice surprise too. I liked it. Heck even the dancing I did was fun. Unfortunately _HE_ tried to dance with me, but I passed him to grab onto Adrianna's hand during her solo. By the end Unique came out with a chocolate cake, half covered in pink frosting with sixteen candles and a blue frosting half with nineteen candles, that read 'Happy 16 and 19 Birthday, Sarah and Jake!' With some candles lit up. I felt his brown eyes look at me with a smile, but I closed my eyes and blew out the candles on my half.

"Thanks everyone!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>After lunch ended I went back to my locker. I opened it and found a full plate of cupcakes sitting at the top shelf. At least twenty of them. I took a closer glance at them and saw it was red velvet with some chocolate and some vanilla frosting. No card, nothing.<p>

Secret admirer. But who?

After school in Glee club I sat in my chair eating a cupcake. There was enough for everyone to have one so I gave everyone a pick. Unfortunately that meant _HE_ needed to have one. But when I held the plate out he smiled and declined them. Strange. Then an idea...no, ew, gross. Why?

After Glee was over and we were given the assignment for this weeks theme: Classics. I got home to rest before Breadstix.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, Sarah didn't say Happy Birthday to Jake :(<strong>

**Hmmm, maybe later she will? ;)**


	18. Sharing with Adrianna

**Original**** Song by: Pink**

**Song: Family ****Portrait.**

* * *

><p><strong>18. Sharing with Adrianna.<strong>

I got home quickly. I put the remaining cupcakes in the fridge with a note that read _**Feel Free, just save the last for me please. ** _Then returned upstairs to go on my laptop and check some e-mails. While I was on my Facebook, the chat thing turned on and Adrianna messaged me.

_Hey, video chat?_

_On what? Skype?_

_Skype, ooVoo, anything. Not facebook, it's too weird._

_I'm so boring, lol. Sarah Puckerman. Skype._

Within minutes I got the skype request and soon Adrianna's face appeared on the video screen. "What's up?"

_"You didn't say _**Happy Birthday **_to Jake,"_ She replied.

"Why should I? He took my birthday." I said.

_"Aren't you three years younger than him, so you took his birthday?"_

"Yeah...well...he is not a part of the family." I sounded lame.

_"Hey, when are you going to wear your horse shirt again? I really like that shirt." She said. "I want to make that apart of my online blog page."_

I shrugged. "I don't know, haven't worn my old clothes in a while."

_"Clearly, you're dressed like those Mean Girl wannabes."_ She laughed.

"Those are my friends."

_"Aren't I your friend?"_

"Yes you are, Adrianna. Your one of my best friends. But they're also my friends. They've known me since preschool to say at least and the know a lot of deep personal things that have gone on over the years in my life. And they're still in my life because they're okay with it."

_"And there are no specifics on why they stay friends with you?"_

"None."

_"Okay."_

"Hey, who made the cupcakes?"

She shrugged. _"I don't know. Someone who knows you like them."_

"Tommy asked a couple of days ago about cupcake flavors...but the way he drools over you in Glee Club says another thing," I giggled.

_"Oh shush that's crazy. Maybe he gave the flower too, I saw that flower sticking out."_ Adrianna told me. _"So what are you doing tonight? The girls and I were going to come surprise you but Carla was stuck doing family things and Unique and Marley forgot they had plans from a few months back to go to Columbus with some of Unique's cousins to see a band reenact the Spice Girls. Some type of spoof of them is opening for the band called Salt Gals. Weird."_

"I'm working on a few songs and then I was going to go out. My Mom and brother are usually busy so I'm heading out to celebrate. But if you get in touch with the other Glee kids tell them they're welcomed to come for a small get together next Saturday."

_"Cool. Have you finished any? Can I hear one?"_

"Uh, sure... I have one I wrote a few years ago. This is before I found out about a certain guy with the same DNA as me...I kind of changed the way things worked out...I guess..." I sounded lame. I pulled up that stupid garage band thing since Noah never teaches me how to play the damn guitar. He claims he will "this weekend" and never does. I put the music on and started the song.

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound_  
><em>Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down<em>  
><em>I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed<em>  
><em>I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you<em>  
><em>said<em>

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother_  
><em>And this I come home to, this is my shelter<em>  
><em>It ain't easy growin up in World War III<em>  
><em>Never knowin what love could be, you'll see<em>  
><em>I don't want love to destroy me like it has done<em>  
><em>my family<em>

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
><em>I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything<em>  
><em>Can we work it out? Can we be a family?<em>  
><em>I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't<em>  
><em>leave<em>

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around_  
><em>My mama she loves you, no matter what she says<em>  
><em>its true<em>  
><em>I know that she hurts you, but remember I love<em>  
><em>you, too<em>

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away_  
><em>Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have<em>  
><em>no choice, no way<em>  
><em>It ain't easy growin up in World War III<em>  
><em>Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen<em>  
><em>I don't want love to destroy me like it did my<em>  
><em>family<em>

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_  
><em>I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything<em>  
><em>Can we work it out? Can we be a family?<em>  
><em>I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't<em>  
><em>leave<em>

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_  
><em>Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes<em>  
><em>naturally<em>  
><em>I don't wanna have to split the holidays<em>  
><em>I don't want two addresses<em>  
><em>I don't want a step-brother anyways<em>  
><em>And I don't want my mom to have to change her<em>  
><em>last name<em>

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
><em>We look pretty normal, let's go back to that<em>  
><em>In our family portrait we look pretty happy<em>  
><em>Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally<em>

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
><em>(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)<em>  
><em>We look pretty normal, let's go back to that<em>  
><em>(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do<em>  
><em>anything)<em>  
><em>In our family portrait we look pretty happy<em>  
><em>(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)<em>  
><em>Let's play pretend act and like it comes so<em>  
><em>naturally<em>  
><em>(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't<em>  
><em>leave)<em>  
><em>In our family portrait we look pretty happy<em>  
><em>(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)<em>  
><em>We look pretty normal, let's go back to that<em>  
><em>(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't<em>  
><em>leave)<em>

_Daddy don't leave_  
><em>Daddy don't leave<em>  
><em>Daddy don't leave<em>  
><em>Turn around please<em>  
><em>Remember that the night you left you took my<em>  
><em>shining star?<em>  
><em>Daddy don't leave<em>  
><em>Daddy don't leave<em>  
><em>Daddy don't leave<em>  
><em>Don't leave us here alone<em>

_Mom will be nicer_  
><em>I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother<em>  
><em>Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner<em>  
><em>I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right<em>  
><em>I'll be your little girl forever<em>  
><em>I'll go to sleep at night<em>

The music ended. I looked back at Adrianna who had a giant grin on her face. _"I like that song, you are a very good musical composer. You and Marley are great musical composers. The both of you should write a song together and maybe we can sing it at some competition. Like Regional or Nationals."_

"I guess." I told her. "I've got to get going now, I'll message you later Adrianna."

_"Bye Sarah. Happy birthday again!"_

"Thanks girl," I smiled and then signed off after her.

I leaned back in the chair. Tonight was going to be awesome.


	19. Breadstix Blues

**Hey**

* * *

><p><strong>19. Breadstix Blues.<strong>

The three friends had already arrived at Breadstix when I got there. I sat at the table smiling. "Hey girls."

"Hey," Megan said. She sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well it's Jake's birthday and she invited him here but he said he had other plans." Christine explained. "You know what is doing?"

"Nope." I told them.

"Damn, well I guess this party blows." Megan said.

"Well it's still my birthday, so we can still party."

The three of them looked at me like I had ten heads. What?

"Your birthday is today?" Christine asked. "Didn't we just celebrate your birthday, like, over the summer?"

"No. My birthday is always October 14." I answered.

"No, it's June 14th. I remember because we saw that movie with Ryan Gosslin and Blake Lively acting like an old married couple." Megan said. "And I bought your popcorn and drink."

What? Again? How come they always think that fourteenth of April, May, June or July is my birthday? Every year they get it wrong. The month usually, but last year they thought my birthday was May 27. And a few years before that they claimed my birthday was April fifth. I sighed. "No, it's October 14."

"Well fuck you for lying to us this summer, Puckerwoman." Christine angrily told me. "Don't lie to us again, bitch."

"Okay." I said.

"Happy Hanukkah, Suzie!" Jennifer grinned.

"Hanukkah isn't for a while, Jennifer. And it's Sarah." I said.

"Since when?" She asked.

The waiter came over. I started to think they wouldn't pay for the birthday meal, but they invited the Butt Head and were gonna pay for him. So why would I be different? The girls ordered a lot of food, claiming that being Cheerio's worked an appetite for them. I just had spaghetti with Alfrado sauce and Parmesan cheese. We talked about various of things within various of subjects brought up and by the end of the night we were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Puckerwoman, I need to change my tampon real quick." Christine said. "I'll be back."

"Wait, I need to fix my eyeliner." Megan said. "Jenny, come with me and tell me if I'm adding too much."

"Okie dokie." Jennifer smiled as she scooted out after Christine.

"I'll wait here." I said.

The trio went off to the bathrooms. I sat there looking at my instagram photos and smiling. I saw Noah text me.

_Where the hell are you?_

**_BreadStix. I'll be home soon._**

_Damn it...fine._

Ten minutes passed. Did it take that long to fix eyeliner and change a tampon? The latter part was no, it wasn't that long, and I'm sure Megan just wanted to look nice. I felt a tap behind me and when I turned I saw it was Grant. "Oh, Hi Grant."

"Hey birthday girl," He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Meeting someone for a date." He said. "If you can keep a secret, come sit with us. My date won't care."

"Why?"

"You are alone, right?"

"No, I'm with my friends."

"Oh, Adrianna, Carla and Skylar are here?"

"No, Christine and Megan and Jennifer."

"The Cheerio's?"

I nodded.

"They left." He said. "About five minutes ago, talking about a party."

Oh, maybe they paid on their way out. But that didn't happen because the waiter came over and handed the bill. One hundred dollars. What?

"Hey, it's your birthday. How come your paying?"

"Uh..." I shrugged. "Well it's going on my tab. They couldn't pay."

"If they invited you, how come—"

I stood up and said, "Later." I rushed over to the front and spoke to the woman. She rolled her eyes but said I could open a tab if I was eighteen. Well, Quinn has a tab. I'll just borrow that. The woman added it to the tab. Now I had to remember to tell Quinn.

* * *

><p>After I left Breadstix I called Christine. Ten times. Halfway on the bike ride home she called. I pulled to the side and sat on a bench. "Christine?"<p>

_"Yes?"_

"You left me at Breadstix. I had to use my friends tab to pay."

_"Yeah, we had a party. And we were going to pay for Jake only. All four of us."_

_"LIKE A PERFECT CIRCLE!" _Jennifer yelled in happiness. _"Suzie you're missing the party!"_

"What party?"

_"Some kids were throwing a party for a couple of kids born today. Turns out Jake was one of them, but Jake had other plans. So we're here with some others."_

"Oh, can I come? My Mom and brother aren't going to mind."

_"Cool kids only, Puckerwoman. But I'll get you invited to the next cool party, I promise."_

"Okay. That's fine." I said. "Just don't dine and dash again, okay? My friend is going to kill me when I tell her."

_"Your a Jew. You have a load of money. All Jews do. So it's not too bad." _She explained. _"Bye Puckerwoman."_

Jew. I sighed. Such a common stereotype. "Well, back to eat my cupcake alone."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now.<strong>

**Happy Hanukkah to my Jewish readers! Enjoy the next 8 crazy nights! :D**


	20. Surprise, Surprise

**Wow, I updated? Interesting.**

**Jake's Moms name is never said, so I'm going with what it USE to say on Glee Wiki.**

* * *

><p><strong>20. Surprise, Surprise.<strong>

I saw some cars parked on he street. I assumed it was Moms boyfriend, Randy, and other of her friends who might of come over if Mom got home early. After shedding my bike on the lawn I entered inside the darken house. "Mom?" I called out. "Ma? Noah?" But still no answers. I shrugged before going up the stairs and walking into the hallway, before hearing the sound of a pan dropping. "What the hell?"

Quickly I ran into Noah's room, grabbed a baseball bat he had in there, and left to creep downstairs. I shifted softly from the stairs ending to the kitchen where the pan was. It was dark in there and the only light source was from one of the neighbors backyard lights shining in the backyard through the window and the bright moon outside. Right before I decided to call myself insane for noises, the lights came on and all I heard was, "Happy Birthday!"

After the sudden brightness and my eyes adjusted to this I opened them and saw Mom, Noah, HIM and another woman. What the hell was he doing here?

"What?" I asked.

"S, your birthday." Noah said. "16th at least. Quinn couldn't make it, but wishes you a happy birthday."

"And...him?"

"His birthday too, stupid." Noah said. "Oh, and this is his awesome _mother _named Tanisha."

Oh God... I can't say anything. What dose she know about me?

"She looks a lot like James," Tanisha said to Mom. "More than Puck."

"Better than his personality." Mom said. "Sarah we've been here for hours, where in the world were you?"

"With my friends for a party. Nobody told me about this." I said.

"Surprise party, stupid." Noah told me. "Randy had to get more ice cream since the freezer broke and it all melted, but old big brother here fixed it."

"Uh huh, after Jake told you which tools to use." Tanisha told him and gave a playful nudge to him. "Stay with the cars."

Damn, I didn't want to celebrate with HIM around. I faked a bad yawn and said, "Sleepy. Going to bed." and rushed out calling goodnight to everyone and ran up the stairs to my room.

* * *

><p>Noah came knocking a few minutes later. <em>"Hey listen, I tired to tell Jake to celebrate too but he's a wimpy ass and said 'No, girls like their sweet 16 so it's her day.' and we argued about i<em>t."

"Who argues about a birthday?" I called through the locked door.

_"Ma said come down before she beats you with a stick."_

"Is she Nana all of a sudden?"

_"Randy got chocolate ice cream."_

"Nope."

_"DAMN IT SARAH COME DOWN!"_

"NO! NOT UNTIL HE IS GONE!"

_"He's your brother. Accept it. Everyone else has."_

He left. Mom came up and tried to get me to come back down, but I ignored her. _"Fine, go to bed hungry."_

I was alone for about an hour until the door knocked. "Who is it?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Crap." I got out of bed, still in my PJ's, putting my book down and went to the door. I opened it and saw it was HIM standing there. "Hey Sarah."

Dirty glance.

"Can I give you a gift?"

"I don't give gifts to people I don't like."

"I don't care if I get them or not," He told me. He took out of his pocked three cards. "ITunes, Sephora and Forever 21. All thirty dollars each."

"Uh huh." I said.

"If you didn't like music you wouldn't be in Glee. I heard a lot of girls like Sephora and Adrianna and Carla mentioned about the three of you going to Forever 21 in a few weeks."

"Uh huh." I said. "Is that it?"

"Puck said _YOU_ had to get them, but there are flowers downstairs. Someone left them on the front porch."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

I slammed the door with a hard thud, enough to vibrate the entire house, before turning the light off and going back to bed and sleeping with my headphones on to avoid hearing Mom and Noah yell at me for the act.

* * *

><p>I woke up to use the bathroom a few hours later, when everyone was gone and in bed, and while up I went to see the flowers. They were pink tulips.<p>

A note was left.

_Happy birthday, beautiful._

Scott. It had to be him. I know I said it a day or two ago to him.


	21. Classes and Dates

**Wow, I updated? Interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>21. Classes and Dates<strong>

The following school day I woke up, showered and dressed in a pair of leggings with jean shorts and one of those pink crop tops Christine handed me. I covered it up with the red flannel shirt I owned, grabbed my things and went downstairs to get on my bike. I wasn't too hungry. Noah was up shooting paper balls into the trash can.

"Hey Noah," I greeted as I walked passed the kitchen. "See you later!"

"Sarah!" He screamed. I followed back into the kitchen. "Eat something."

"I'm getting something at the school." I told him.

"Fine. Tell Jake I said 'Hi!' for me."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and got out the door and onto my bike.

* * *

><p>At school I ran to my locker to put some books away and put my flannel shirt away into the locker. I saw Adrianna, Kitty and Sugar coming towards me with smiles on their faces. Okay, Kitty didn't smile, but she had some look on her face.<p>

"Sarah, wanna work on an assignment together?" Adrianna asked me. "The girls and I are getting together after Glee today to work on the homework assignment."

"For Glee? What's the theme?" I asked.

"It's a Boys vs Girls mash-up." Sugar said. "It's really weird but Mr. Schue said it was good to start a challenge."

"Mona the Dog and King Precious and I are doing leads. This is our last year and Mr. Schue gives most of the seniors the solos."

"So...Rachel Berry never graduated?" I asked. I remember Noah always telling me that Rachel wanted a solo for every assignment they did. In fact, he said she usually always _did _have a solo in every single performance.

"No, she's a horrible bitch." Sugar declared. "Aspergers." She then said.

"Um, okay?" I said. "I'll see you all after school then I guess."

Kitty and Sugar walked away after that while Adrianna stayed behind. She pulled out of her backpack a granola bar. "Puck texted me earlier and asked me to give you this, in case you didn't eat anything when you got here."

I sighed. Of course...wait, he messaged her? "How did he know your number? I never leave my phone alone."

"He looked up my home address and came and asked for my number, as well as the other girls numbers, for the matter of reaching you for emergencies."

"Oh that Dumbass!" I yelled slamming my locker. "I had a bite of an apple before I left."

"Oh, then I guess he wants you to eat more." Adrianna said. She handed me the granola bar. "Here, take it."

I took it, but was going to throw it out later. "Thanks." I gave a faint smile.

"Sure. Just one more thing," She looked me up and down. "Why are you dressing like Christine when she's not in her uniform?"

"Oh, she lended me some clothes. I couldn't buy new clothes so she gave me some of her old ones." I said. "I know it's not my thing but it's fine."

"Oh... of course," Adrianna said. She didn't sound to convinced nor did she seem happy with that answer. "Well, wear what you like."

I nodded. Akward silence came, but soon another idea came up. "Hey so I saw you and Tommy when I was locking up my bike," I grinned.

Her face instantaneously turned hot scarlet red. "Oh...you did?"

"Uh huh, flirting back and forth too. And I might of seen Tommy wrapping his arm around our waist." I grinned some more.

"Uh...well...he's...uh..." She struggled with her words; but she giggled after that. "Well we're in the same grade so all is good."

"Tommy and Adrianna sitting in a tree," I sang, only to receive a playful laugh. "Just kidding. Where's Scott?"

"Not here yet," Adrianna said as the warning bell rang. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said as we went off in different directions.

* * *

><p>First class boring. We had to read three chapters, write a summary review for each chapter, do some vocab words and answer questions in the books. Spanish and math were fine, no homework from either class, and psychology came. No Scott so far. Rudolph came in and sat in his usual spot. He turned around to face me.<p>

"Hey Puckerwoman, how was the party?"

"Never got around to it. I was dealing with issues."

"Ah, okay then." He said. "Did you hear the assignment?"

"Yeah."

"Ryder said that he and the other guys wanted to do an old mash-up that Glee did a few years ago." Rudolph said. "Sounds like fun."

"Sounds like it." I said. "Have you seen Scott?"

"Just saw him coming into school," Rudolph answered. And just like that Scott appeared in class. "Speak of the devil."

I turned and faced Scott, who didn't sit too far, "Scott."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the flowers."

"Uh, what flowers?"

"The pink tulips. You left them on my front porch on my birthday."

"Oh those ones, yeah." He said. "I got those."

"They're so nice. Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem," He winked. "Hey meet me after school."

"Okay." I said.

Psychology went really well. Scott, Rudolph and I were partners for an assignment. Rudolph seemed a little off during the paperwork but was fine at the end of class. Scott gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before going.

I felt my face turn red.

Gym and government I wouldn't stop looking at him. He's so nice and a sweet. He gave me a kiss on the cheek after each class and after the last class once everyone was cleared out he held my hand.

"Wanna go out?"

My heart raced but my throat was dry. "Y-Yeah." I said nervously. "C-Call me...sometime."

"Sure thing." He winked and left.

I smiled and followed after him. As soon as I got out of the class I felt a tap behind me and turned finding _HIM _there. "What!?" I yelled.

"First off I told you to keep your flannel on, I don't wanna hear guys talking dirty about you in the hallways going to class and even in classes. Second, I don't like Scott. He's not good."

"Says the guy who cheated on the nicest girls in school, with a Cheerio slut." I said. "She told me."

"Whatever. That was a long time ago and it's over and we're friends. But I didn't go out with any girl who was a fucking rapist. You've heard that, right?" He said. "Scott raped a chick."

"No, he told me that was a mistake. The girl was caught on camera with him and she freaked and told everyone that story. It's not true."

"He got someone to pay the girl, like, a thousand dollars to say it as a hoax. It happened Sarah and I don't want you to end up like that."

"Like what?"

"Raped."

"I'm not going to get raped because it's NOT TRUE!" I screamed in his face. "DO NOT GET INVOLVED WITH MY LIFE! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!"

"Cancel your date soon or I'll tell Puck." He told me with a serious tone. "He knows who Scott is too. He'll even tell you to cancel and not go with him."

"Fuck off!" I yelled, slapped him and ran down the hallway to meet with the girls. He has no right to tell me that.


	22. Verses

**Hi. So yes, I kind of recycled some songs from Glee. I liked them a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>22. <strong>**Verses.**

Noah would kill me if he found out about tonight. As I packed away my clothes for the date tonight I tried to stay calm. After we sing in Glee today, the Boys vs Girls mash-up, I had to get dressed and hang out with Grant and Carla. I had asked Skylar to come instead of Carla, but Skylar said she didn't want to hang out with Scott so she opted out. But she added, "When he's gone, let me know and I'll drive down where you guys are."

I had to ask Grant to come since Noah would kick my ass for being with Scott. Dumb-Shit told on me. I came home and Noah yelled at me.

_"I AM NOT BECOMING AN UNCLE BECAUSE MY SISTER WENT OUT WITH A RAPIST! EVEN MORE I AM NOT HAVING YOU RAPED!"_

I yelled at him and told him he couldn't tell me what to do, then ran and locked myself away for the night. I asked Grant to hang out so it didn't seem weird tonight. Noah would possibly call Grant, having his number now somehow, and ask for me. So I needed him. And to not make it weird I said he could bring someone.

_"Well, Ben's busy tonight, so I'll see if Sky or Carla Cat can come."_

I got into Glee Club and sat next to Adrianna. The girls all had on leather jackets and bandannas (minus Carla who couldn't find one to wear) mini leather skirts and just lots of jewelry, part of the number. The guys all had on jeans with leather jackets too. Mr. Schue came in and said, "I can't wait to see what you all came up guys. Ladies first."

We gathered all up front and got into position as the music began.

**All Girls**

Start me up

Start me up

**Kitty**

Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck.

It's tough, oh so tough

**Marley and Unique**

We gotta hold on ready or not

You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got!

**All Girls**

Start me up

We're half way there

Oh livin' on a prayer

Start me up

We'll make it I swear

Oh livin' on a prayer

**Unique**

If you start me up

Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got

I can't compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah!

**Adrianna and Sarah**

I'll make a grown man cry,

I'll make a grown man give it a shot

**All Girls**

Start me up

We're half way there

Oh livin' on a prayer

Start me up!

We'll make it I swear!

Oh, livin' on a prayer!

**Skylar**

Livin' on a prayer!

(Rock star random dancing)

**Kitty, Unique, Marley**

Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not

You live for the fight when that's all that you've got!

**All Girls**

Start me up

Oh, we're half way there

Oh, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear,

Oh livin' on a prayer

Start me up

If you start me up I'll never stop

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear

Oh, livin on a prayer

Oh, we're half way there

Oh , livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear,

Oh livin' on a prayer

Livin' on a prayer

You gotta start me up

The guys clapped and cheered us on. As we went back to our seats. "Great job girls, bring back some classics and mashing them together."

"Senior Baby Maker told us when the girls did that," Kitty said.

"Baby Maker?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Puck." I told him, to which he nodded.

"Oh, alright then. Boys, your up next."

The guys got up next and got themselves into their positions.

**Jake**

This ain't a song for the broken hearted

No silent prayer for the faith departed

**Ryder and Jake**

And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud

**All Boys**

It's my life!

**Ryder**

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

**All Boys**

It's my life!

These are my confessions

**Tommy**

Just when I thought I said all I could say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

**All Boys**

These are my confessions

**Grant**

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do

But to give you part two of mine

**All Boys**

You better stand tall

When they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break

Baby, don't back down

These are my confessions

**Rudolph**

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

**All Boys**

These are my confessions

**Ryder and Jake**

I just wanna live while I'm alive

**All Boys**

It's my life

**Rudolph, Tommy**

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

**All Boys**

These are my confessions

**Grant, Jake, Ryder**

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

**All Boys.**

It's my life!

The guys did a wonderful job in their performance! Mr. Schue even said he liked it. Grant made a small sly comment saying it was teamwork, possibly meaning how in our number it was mostly the senior girls singing. Correction; senior girls who could actually sing, singing. But props to the boys for their performance.

* * *

><p>When Glee ended Adrianna and I went to the girls room to take some make-up off and talked about the numbers. Suddenly Unique's head popped in. "Any other girls here?"<p>

"No. Just Sarah and I." Adrianna answered. "You still get harassed for the bathrooms?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I can work and handle all of it." Unique said as she went into a stall.

"Hey, I was told through the grapevine that you started the Bathroom Riot a few years ago." I said. "All the middle school kids heard about it and called the starter of it legendary."

"Unique IS legendary!" She called back with a laugh.

I laughed along with Adrianna as we finished washing our faces. I turned to ask Adrianna something when I noticed a mark on her face. Like someone punched her. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, my brother Spencer slapped me hard last night after I beat him in Clue." She said. "Not my fault that Mr. Green had the wrench in the kitchen and killed the billionaire." She winked.

"Oh geeze." I laughed.

As soon as the three of us left the bathroom we went different ways. I got to my locker and pulled out my clothes for tonight when I heard a "eh ehm," sound behind me. I looked behind and saw Christine and Megan. "Oh, hi girls. Where's Jennifer?"

"Off talking to that Glee kid, Grant or Brant or something." Megan said. "We have a little thing to inform you."

"What?" I asked.

"Our first competition for Cheerio's is on this day," Christine held up her phone calender. "It's two days after Thanksgiving, that Saturday."

"Okay."

"That's Glee's competition too. When the cheering competition is done, that's when your Glee thing starts.." Christine said. "The locations are too far apart for you to make it back here in time. Just a heads up."

Crap.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Also, is it true you're dating Scott McGregory?" Christine asked.

"No, we're just going on a date." I said.

"So...you gonna pop your cherry?" Megan asked with a smile. "Swipe the V-card?"

"Ew, no. Not anytime soon." I told them. "Not in high school at least."

"Damn, college cherry swiper. Okay then." Christine laughed. "Catch you later babe."

The two of them walked away after that. I sighed. Crap, now what? I felt another tap behind me and when I turned I saw it was Ryder standing there. "Oh, hi Ryder."

"They're your friends, right?" He asked. "I overheard."

"Yes."

"They're bad. They suck. Obviously if they were your friends they wouldn't ask you to miss a competition you're apart of, just to see something and support what they're apart of, if they're in the same time zone."

"No no, I can go see them and come back." I said. "I'll have time."

"They're not your friends." He said.

"Yes they are."

"Fine, okay." Ryder said. "Also Jake had a message for you. Something about not wanting you to go out tonight. Stay away from Scott."

"Fuck him."

"Scott Warner?"

"McGregory."

"Why are you going out with a rapist!?" Ryder yelled.

"Oh my god, I'm sick of explaing it to people! It was just a hoax the girl made because she was caught on tape! Chill!" I screamed and slammed my locker. "Bye!"

I stormed away from him quickly. Ryder called after me. "See you at Sectionals!"

I rolled my eyes as my phone rang. Noah. "What!?" I yelled.

_"Don't yell at me, calm down. You still with Carla and Grant kid?"_

"Yes."

_"Fine. Not Scott? I'll kick your ass if I find out Scott was with you. And then I'll kick his ass."_

"Bye Noah." I hung up.

Stupid boys.


	23. Stuck Stranded Sarah: SOS

**Sorry this is kind of a short one.**

* * *

><p><strong>23. Stuck Stranded Sarah: SOS.<strong>

"Okay, let's go over the plan." I said as I looked in my notebook as my phone finished charging.

A few days ago after Christine told me where the competition was. Most places these days had their programs online that had a list of the location, teams and what time each team began their routine. The competition was in Celina at the Celina High School. I looked up how to get there by bike and memorized where to turn and which roads to take so I wasn't too worried about the three hour bike ride. I packed my competition dress and shoes into my old dance bag so I wouldn't have to go home.

"The singing competition is at six and if I want to get there at least an hour early to use the locker room and shower and get ready I'd have to leave the high school not a minute after two," I muttered to myself. "The Cheerio's start their routine at one thirty. It's about a ten minute routine so I still have time to congratulate them and start heading out the door."

I was leaving now, 11 AM, so that I time to get there by at least one and relax for an hour before going back on the road. I asked the girls if I could drive with them but they laughed and said they were taking the bus. I ran downstairs with my bag and passed Mom was working. Noah was out with Quinn doing boyfriend and girlfriend stuff so nobody asked where I was going or to remind me of eating breakfast. I've skipped a week of it and saw some results of a skinny toned body. I ate small bites of food here and there, but that was it. I mainly skipped breakfast the most. Nothing.

I got onto my bike and and started biking my way to Celina.

I really need a car.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours Later.<strong>

Oh...my...God...I couldn't breathe. I got to the school after getting a little lost back down the road about how to get to the high school. I climbed off the bike and sat on the small patch of grass to take some breathes just as my phone buzzed for the millionth time. I took it out and saw missed phone calls.

Christine, 15.

Megan, 12

Adrianna, 2

Skylar, 6

Noah, 10

HIM, God knows why anywys, but 2.

Christine and Megan were just wondering where I was so I texted Christine back and said that I was outside. Adrianna asked if I wanted to meet up at the school early to practice some of the dance moves and Skylar asked if I needed a ride and if we could practice early with Adrianna too. Noah asked if I had lunch and what time the competition started, IDIOT asked me if I needed a ride too.

After a few minutes I got up and locked up my bike and got inside. It wasn't too hard to find where the competition was as I just followed the sound of the cheering people. I entered inside the enormous gym and saw the thousands and thousands of people watching the cheering competition. I walked for what felt like ten minutes before finding the Cheerio's standing around drinking their water. I skipped over to where my friends were and and surprised them. "Hi girls!"

"Jesus Christ!" Christine yelled. "Don't scare us, we're trying o focus on the moves."

"Sorry." I said.

"Christine, when does the show end? My Mom said she would pick us up from the Lima school, but needs an idea of when we'll be back there." Jennifer said. She looked at me and said, "Hi Suzie!"

"It's Sarah."

"Since when?"

"God I feel like that's the only monologue you two have," Megan said. "Oh, finally you finally arrived." She said to me.

"Yup. It took three hours, but I'm—"

"Can you get a snack for me?" Christine asked. "Something low calorie and fat free."

"Uh, like yogurt?" I asked.

"If you can find some."

"Oh, same here." Megan asked me.

"I'd like a lollipop!" Jennifer chimed in.

"Oh, sure." I said.

I walked away to go look for something for them. I couldn't even find a lollipop for Jennifer. I didn't want to bring nothing back but I din't have a choice so I came back empty handed and only received angered stares from Megan and Christine. Jennifer shrugged and went to her bag to get a bag filled with lollipops. "I like to collect lollipops." She told me.

"Alright then." I said.

A girl with dark hair came up. "Coach Sue needs us now to give a pep talk and then we're on."

"Break a leg," I smiled as they walked away.

I went to the bleachers and sat in a spot. I got a buzz from my phone and looked to see it was Grant.

**Drove pass your house and thought we get lunch before big win, where are you? I'll pick up.**

_Not in Lima actually. In Celina for a competition._

**Those Cheerio girls?**

_Yes._

**Will you be back in time for ours?**

_Yes. I promise. :)_

**Alright then. Call me if anything happens.**

_Will do! :)_

I put my phone away just as the announcer introduced the Cheerio's and the music began. I cheered with the rest of the crowed as the girls and guys came out in the McKinley school colors and uniforms. They started doing flips and backsprings and lifts and cheering and dancing. They were smiling the whole way through and never missed a beat. They finished their routine by using flaming batons and flipping those in the area while the rest of them built a pyramid and the girl on top threw up her flaming baton and caught it with her teeth just as the music ended. The crowed cheered and roared in happiness for the routine. The Cheerio's assembled apart and went back to their spots.

I got up and ran over to them. They were all...bitching at one another about who messed up with what. I didn't see any, but they bitched at one another and coach Sue said they were incredibly lazy and that someone with no arms or legs could do flips better. After she walked away and some of the others broke apart for snacks and water, the three friends were left.

"Good job you guys. That was amazing." I said to them.

"Jennifer stepped on my feet half the time, Stupid." Megan said to me. "And Christine almost broke the pyramid down."

"Oh shut the fuck up you fat ass." Christine said. "Sarah, was that good?"

"Totally." I told them.

After a couple more minutes of talking the girls broke apart to talk to a couple of the Cheerio boys. I looked at the time and saw I could leave earlier than expected so I went on my way out.

Outside I walked to the bike rack... and saw my bike was missing.

No.

No.

No.

No.

NO!

No! No it can't be missing! What the hell happened!? I ran to where my bike was and saw that whoever took my bike used some sort of bike-chain breaking tool thing to take my bike. What the hell? Oh no this can't happen now!

Ugh! WHY!? "WHY THE HELL ME!?" I yelled aloud, getting looks from closeby people. "What are you staring at!?" I screamed. I took my phone out and called Grant, but I didn't like what I didn't hear.

_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable right now. Please dial again._

_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable right now. Please dial again._

_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable right now. Please dial again._

_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable right now. Please dial again._

Oh what the hell Grant? Damn it. I hate this.. damn it. I called Carla and Skylar and even Ryder, but they didn't pick up either. Damn it and now that I think about this more and more often, by the time I get home it'll be too late.

This really, really sucks.


	24. A Long Drive Home to Sectionals

**Glee Rant:**

** Okay. I watched it. I told myself I wouldn't but I felt like I had to because it's the last season, at least Becca is going to be in it (though I have weird reasons as to why she is the only newbie to come back) and for the sake of Cory. He'd probably want us to watch us and support his Glee family.**

**So, what do I say?**

**FUCK SUE!**

**FUCK BLAINSKY OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THEIR NAME IS! FUCK THAT!**

**FUCK THAT THE NEWBIES ARE GONE!**

**I kind of like the New Newbies. The twins are interesting, Jane is alright and the other kid (Roderick I think his name is?) He seems alright too. Take On Me was a good number, seeing the Finn plaque was sad.**

**Oh, and speaking of Finn. I want to see more Daniel Finn Schuester (Danny) soon! Oh goodness seeing Will as a Dad is funny.**

**Hmmm, it was alright. I mean not as good as in the past, because of these stupid new people they're adding that I will literally never remember and getting rid of the Sophomores. I don't know what Jacob and Alex are up too (Becca and Jenna, if you follow either or both of them, are always hanging out) but Blake and Melissa are working on movies and such. Or so. Yeah.**

**Oh and btw, Chris needs some sort of award for his acting after Kurt was told that (SPOILER ALERT) Blaine and Dave were going out. His acting in the bathroom? Wonderfully amazing. He needs an award.**

**Fuck that, give him and Blake and Melissa and Becca some fucking Oscar Awards.**

**Alright, Glee Rant is over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Long Chapter. Drive home and Sectionals. Again, recycled songs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>24. A Long Drive Home to Sectionals.<strong>

I stood there in shock for a minute before began walking to a bus I saw downtown. Maybe I'll find a bus going to Lima and then walk from downtown Lima to the high school. I would be ten minutes late, but better than nothing right?

I was halfway down the street when I heard a car's horn beep and I turned around to find a white four door car pulling up to me and coming at a full stop. The window rolled down and a head popped out from the side. "Sarah?" It was Randy, Mom's boyfriend.

"Oh, hi?" I questioned. "Randy?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was just watching some friends cheer." I said to him.

"Oh, I was just there myself to watch my niece. She's from Peppermint Pirates team." He told me. "Going home?"

"I'm trying too." I told him. "Someone jacked my bike while I was gone and I'm hopping on a bus to Lima." I said to him.

"Want a lift? I'm heading back there anyways after working late last night. I had to stay at a friends house." Randy told me. "Get in." He said and popped the door open.

I climbed into the car and buckled up as Randy drove off. I thanked him again and then we sat in silence for ten minutes before he asked some weird ice breaker questions. "Are you spring, summer, fall, or winter?"

"Uh, fall I guess. Not too cold, not too warm, and still able to bike ride." I told him.

"Favorite food?"

"Cupcakes and chocolate."

"What is your favorite memory of Christmases past?"

"Um, you mean Jewish past? I'm Jewish." I told him. Did he forgot we were Jewish already? "I guess six or seven years ago during Passover when Noah knocked some wine over on Nana Puckerman and she beat him with a newspaper and yelled in Hewbrew or something. The whole time Noah is yelling, 'What the hell did I do? Stop hitting me! Don't hit me!' and then Mom started to hit Noah for being a lazy kid." I told him.

He laughed. "Oh that's funny. So where are you going exactly?" He questioned.

"The high school. I have this thing going on there." I said.

"Oh what's that? A damn date?"

"What? No, singing competition. It's Sectionals." I explained. "And I don't really wanna be late for the first big event of the school year."

"Huh funny, could of sworn I heard from someone the big event was the Halloween dance."

Oh that too. Mom says I'm not allowed to dress up because when Nana visits us she'll have a heart attack. So I ended up wearing this bright orange shirt with black pumpkin eyes and black pumpkin smile that Jennifer gave to Christine, Megan and myself a few days earlier. Christine and Megan burned theirs, in front of Jennifer, but I said I'd keep mine for future costumes. She smiled at that. Glee Club sang a couple of Halloween theme songs and Mr. Schue directed us into this old number that Glee kids and the football team had to do together by force. A Thriller-Off With Their Heads mash up. It was fun. I had to leave the stupid dance at 9, when it really ended at 10, because Mom needed me home before Nana woke up from her nap.

"That too." I said. "But this is against other schools in the area. Sectional area. So Sectionals. Then Regionals and finally Nationals."

"Super nationals if you go to another country." He said to them.

"Sure." I said. Then my phone rang and it was Carla calling. I picked up. "Hi Carla."

_"Hey sorry, I was in a meeting. What's up?"_

"Oh I needed a ride somewhere, but I'm all set now. It wouldn't of worked anyways."

_"Oh did Rudolph or Jake get you? Or maybe it was Jake and Grant who offered a ride? Either way, did you get them?_

"Uh, I ended up getting a ride with my Mom's boyfriend." I said. "I'll be there soon."

_"Alright then."_

We hung up after that. I decided to take the opportunity to take a nap and rest up for the competition.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was dark out. Randy said we had another ten minutes before getting to the high school. I yawned and checked my phone and saw over thirty missed calls from everyone. I then saw the time on the phone. "Shit!" I screamed. "How long were we driving!?"<p>

"A couple of hours." Randy said. "I had to stop a few times to get some work things done. Why?"

"We're starting soon! We're on first and the show starts in fifteen minutes!" I screamed. I texted the last person to text me, Rudolph, and let him know I was ten minutes away. "Damn it!" I yelled as we came to a red light. "Randy, I have to jump into the backseat and change into my competition clothes, do you mind?"

"No. I guess not." He said.

I jumped into the back seat where my bag was and stripped myself of my shirt and pants and pulled out the dressed. The car was tiny, to tiny, to have to change so I kept bumping into things and hitting my head in the back. Finally after a ten minute change into dress and shoes, we got to the school. I didn't even grab my bag and just ran out of the car and inside to where I knew I was going to get my head chopped off.

"WELL JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOU ARRIVED!" Skylar screamed at me as I joined in on the back. She was sweating her head off. "Where the fuck were you? Neptune!?"

"No, I had to go outside the city to get...work things done." I lied.

"Damn it! Where'd you go!? San Antonio!?" Skylar screamed again.

"Skylar, calm down," Grant walked over to calm the worrying brunette down. "It' alright."

"What happened?" I asked Adrianna.

"Skylar is freaking out because she forgets the head dancer moves for the first number we're doing. The main lead with Jake." She told me. "And the only other person who knows then and memorized them better is you."

Oh God. Me? Why me? "What about Kitty? She's good and she's a senior!"

"She and Marley have a duet dance in the second number."

Damn? She had anxiety? I looked over and saw her doing some odd breathing exercise with Grant, who was helping directing her with the breathing and assuring her that everything would be okay. I felt really bad now and this could be the moment I make it up to everyone for being so late. "Okay. I'll do it." I said.

We got into our rehearsed positions on the stage and as the announcer finished announcing us, the music began.

**Kitty (Ryder)**  
>There ain't no reason you and me should be alone<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)<br>I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

**Ryder**  
>It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<p>

**New Direction's**  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<p>

**Marley (Carla)**  
>Another shot before we kiss the other side<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight<br>(Alright! Alright!)  
>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight<br>(Alright! Alright!)

**Kitty**  
>It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<p>

**New Directions**  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<p>

I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<p>

Second song now.

**Unique**  
>Do you ever feel like a plastic bag<br>Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?

**Marley**  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

**Skylar**  
>Do you ever feel already buried deep?<br>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

**Kitty**  
>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<br>'Cause there's a spark in you

**Carla, Sarah**  
>You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine<br>Just own the night like the 4th of July

**New Direction's**  
>'Cause baby you're a firework<br>Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>Baby, you're a firework<br>Come on, let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<br>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

**Tommy**  
>You don't have to feel like a waste of space<br>You're original, cannot be replaced

**Grant**  
>If you only knew what the future holds<br>After a hurricane comes a rainbow

**Jake**  
>Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed<br>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

**Ryder**  
>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<br>And when it's time, you'll know

**Adrianna, Rudolph**  
>You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine<br>Just own the night like the 4th of July

**New Direction's.**  
>'Cause baby you're a firework<br>Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>Baby, you're a firework<br>Come on, let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<br>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

And sadly, but finally, the third number. A mash-up.

**(Girls make "Do Do do do" sound)**

New Direction Boys  
>I came to dance, dance, dance, dance<br>I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
>I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands<br>Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
>And it goes on and on and on...<p>

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO! Gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!<br>'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<p>

**New Direction Girls (Boys make 'Do do do' sound)**

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do  
>The way you can't cut a rug<br>Watching you's the only drug I need  
>So gangster, I'm so thug<br>You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
>You see I can be myself now finally<br>In fact there's nothing I can't be  
>I want the world to see you'll be with me<p>

**New Direction's**  
>Dah dah dah, dah dah dah, dah dah dah, dah dah dah dah dah dah<p>

**Guys:**  
>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying<p>

**Girls:**  
>Hey Soul<p>

**Guys**  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life saying<p>

**Girls**:  
>Hey Soul sister!<p>

**Boys and **_Girls_** At The Same Time**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

**New Direction's**

Tonight!

We all gathered backstage after that. That was pretty good, even though I had to dance with HIM for the first number during the chorus parts. Other than that it was fun and the audience seemed to enjoy it too.

After the last two groups went, and the judges were making a decision, the rest of us sat back in our Glee room and waited to be called back. Kitty, however, had a word or two to say to me. "Jesus Christ! How the hell did Chris Bitch and her idiot brunettes get you to the damn thing!"

"Why weren't you there?" I asked her.

"Because unlike other people I know I have to choose a team and I only picked you bitches because this team has worked better than any other team I've been in. That includes Cheerio's too!" She yelled.

"I got here, that's all that matter right?"

"Yeah I mean, she didn't get into a car accident or whatever." Ryder said.

"Oh shut up! You're such a goody-goody!" Kitty yelled. I wanted to say something to her, but was afraid to say anything right now. "Damn it! Carla! What did I say about cat socks!?"

"They're my lucky cat socks! I use to wear them when I was little. I can't fit into them anymore so I just pop them into my bra and I get luck from them." Carla said.

"They're not as hideous as those thick black studded bracelets. Now those are hideous!"

"Calm your tits down." HE said. Kitty smacked him across the face. I smirked.

We got back onto the stage fifteen minutes later and stood our ground as we waited to hear the annoucement. Fourth place was said, then third.

"And now our winners of today's competition... The New Directions!"

Yey. We won!

We all laughed and cheered and hugged one another as Mr. Schue went over to collect the trophy. I looked out into the audience seeing every one cheering and clapping for our win. I thought maybe Mom would be here, but I didn't see her face in the audience. While searching for Mom and my failure of finding her, I spotted Noah and Quinn in the audience. Both of them looked like they were cheering the loudest. Turning my head facing away from them I saw Christine, Megan and Jennifer. Jennifer smiled but Megan and Christine looked pissed off. Why?

* * *

><p>Sugar was hosting a celebration meal at BreadStixx, her treat. I went to go find my bag when I remembered I left it in Randy's car and Randy was gone to go home. Well, guess I'm stuck in these clothes. I left to meet the others outside when I ran into my three cheerleader friends. "Hey." I said.<p>

"Why didn't you stay to hear our win?" Christine asked. "You left early."

"Christine I had this." I said. "I wouldn't of made it back in time."

"Pretty sure Megan or I said that you should find coverage for today." She said. "At least three times to say the most. So what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to get here for this event and, if it makes you happy, I got here ten minutes before we started singing. So I was late."

"Well maybe you could of stayed and then arrive here ten minutes late!" Megan yelled. "You fucking suck Sarah!"

"Yeah Susie, you suck!" Jennifer added.

"OH MY GOD! JENNIFER! HER NAME IS SARAH!" Christine yelled.

"Since when?"

Ouch, that hurts. "I'm sorry."

"Look, just do our assignments for now on alright?" Christine said.

"Fine. Agreed." I said. "I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Duh stupid bitch." Megan commented.

They walked away. I walked away from them too in a sulk. I don't mean to hurt their feelings, but I really needed to come here and support my the Glee club. They needed me to be here and I didn't want to let anyone down for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh so long chapter here. Poor Sarah. Hmm, those three Cheerio's area always complaining about one thing over another. And we personally met Randy and I'll tell you guys this since you're pretty awesome people. Randy is an importance to the story much later.<strong>

**Oh and first two songs were recycled from Glee, the third was a mash-up I heard on youtube from an a-capella group performing the number. I just copied what I remember.**


End file.
